La Salvacion de Los Inmortales
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: ¿Que puede salvar a los inmortales? Amor, comapañia ¿Que? O es que simplemente los vampiros estamos destinados a la soledad,lo dudo.El problema...insitinto de supervivencia. Mi Regalo de Cumpleaños para Adunafael, ¡Disfrutalo!
1. La Perdida

**_Bueno, Este escrito esta dedica a Adunafael por su cumpleaños. ¡te guste Hermana!!, si no, puedes mandarme mi jitomate a traves del GO xD puedes estar tranquila si esta historia no te gusta, tengo otras ideas en mente donde los protagonistas seran los mismos xD_**

**_A Cualquier otro que lea. Espero les guste igual. See ya_**

**La Perdida**

Caminaba entre las tumbas del Cementerio de Montparnasse, mientras el Crepúsculo teñía de los colores rojizos el cielo palpablemente azul, para cualquier otro, aquella imagen hubiera ido de lo hermoso, hasta lo espeluznante, pero no para ella. Llevaba un vestido de Capucine Puerari en color azul celeste, el color que a el le encantaba. La parte del cuello estaba hecha en cuadro, abultando sus pechos nada despreciables, se cernía a su tronco dándole una figura mas esbelta pero la caída en libre era precisa remarcando sus caderas bien delineadas, desplegándose por todo su cuerpo, las mangas eran de tres cuartos con encajes. Su joyería de plata iba completamente a juego con el atuendo. Para cualquiera que la viera entre las tumbas del lugar, diría que era un ánima sin descanso eterno, tal vez no era un ánima y no necesitaba descansar, pero necesita vagar por las tumbas. 140 años, era el tiempo que llevaba con ese ritual, sin duda ella había dado honor a esas leyendas de fantasmas en los cementerios. Siempre a principios de otoño, siempre el mismo día, ella tenia que vagar por cualquier cementerio que estuviera cerca de donde ella se encontrara.

Sabía que no hallaría tumba alguna con su nombre, dudaba que existiera una tumba para vampiro alguno que no pudiera resucitar a base de sangre y ayudado de su natural inmortalidad.

Con toda la lógica en su contra ella siempre caminaba entre los mausoleos o las lapidas. No miraba el nombre, con tal de no romper el encanto, le gustaba imaginar que en ella estaba inscrito _"Lothian Cromwell, Amado maestro y amigo"_ la fecha de nacimiento y defunción no eran necesarias por que los números no cuadrarían con los de una vida humana; también sabía que el pequeño y simple epitafio no era suficiente para abarcar todo lo que para ella había sido su creador.

140 años y no podía dejarlo ir. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, después de todo ¿Qué le pasa a un vampiro muerto?

Llego a una tumba que tenia terminado de cobre y de un fino mármol, sin duda de un rico pero ella no quería saber del verdadero dueño, si no del que ella imaginaba, de nuevo rezo a sus adentros, no con los que la iglesia –sea cual sea-imponía, si no con un rezo diferente que salía de lo mas profundo de su dolor, el dolor causado por alguien a quien se ha amado mucho, rezaba por y para _EL_. Incluso parecía que el era su único dios del que ella era capaz de creer, uno que si había estado a su lado y la había salvado de las tristeza a la que estaba condenada de haber sido mortal hasta que su cuerpo se pudriera al igual que el resto de los que estaban enterrados ahí. Para ella una figura incrustada en una cruz con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor y rezando por sus hijos no era un dios, tal vez por que ella había dejado de ser una de sus hijos, si se guiaba por las supercherías mortales, según ellos, era una maldita bebedora de sangre. Lo cual le parecía una reverenda estupidez, si, admitía haber asesinado a cientos de personas en su inmortalidad, pero después de todo ¿No un vampiro tenia que beber sangre para subsistir? Por que eso era, lo mismo que había sido el ser al que le lloraba en ese momento, un criatura pagana que se alimentaba de los humanos. En su opinión, no había ningún mal en ello, pero no por que fuera diabólica, era cuestión de lógica y perspectiva. Eso es lo que pensaban Lothian y ella, un vampiro era incluso menos cruel que un humano, el vampiro mataba y bebía de sangre humana por que ESA era su necesidad tal como un humano mataba a un cordero o una vaca, cuestión de alimentarse; en cambio el humano desencadenaba una sangrienta ola de masacre a lo largo de su historia con justificaciones tontas como Paz, Salvación, Religión entre otras, para ocultar la simple y bruta realidad, deseo de matar. Si por el dios de los humanos fuera, ella esta condenada a los infiernos por matar y beber de humanos, pero, ¿No se gana algo de crédito por solo hacerlo estrictamente cuando era necesario? Soportando la sed tanto como le fuera posible y alargando el plazo con sangre animal o solo bebiendo la necesitada. Eran solo meras justificaciones, pero una necesidad es una necesidad.

Desde luego que ahora ponía en tela de juicio todo aquello, necesitaba creer que nada de lo que ella era o hacia merecía condena, no por que tuviera miedo a su destino si algún día su muerte y el fin a su inmortalidad le llegaba, eso era nada ante su verdadera preocupación, el destino de Lothian.

Necesitaba creer que no existían infierno o cielo donde mandar a un ser que su único pecado fue convertirse en algo, que según los humanos rompía las reglas de manera abominable. Por que Lothian la había salvado a ella, la había cuidado y le había entregado un tesoro que sigue cultivando y apreciando con el mismo ahínco que la primera vez que se lo dio, el conocimiento. Aun puede visualizar a Lothian con su mirada llena de cariño y compresión, su alegría cuando empezó a escribir y a leer, las largas noches en las que el gustaba de escuchar su voz de soprano leyendo los interminables títulos de autores reconocidos y olvidados, donde practicaban las teorías y estudiaban la astronomía tanto como ella quisiera. Ella era una niña que ansiaba mas y mas y el, el padre, amigo y mentor que paciente le enseñaba tanto como ella exigiera, para luego ser, el amante. Aun sentía en su piel el delicioso tacto que la acariciaba con premura pero con la delicadeza exacta, por que sabia que ella aun guardaba un alma de niña en esos términos, y el siempre fue paciente. Lothian jamas le exigió nada ni le impidió nada, tanto como quería el se lo daba, aunque ¿Por qué ella le contestaría de otra manera, si no con amor? Adunafael no podía pensar en haberle respondido de otra manera que con la misma devoción que el se entrego. Le amaba. Tal vez no como los libros románticos o la historia define el amor entre dos seres, el amor de ellos no tenia definición ni rango, era simple y vanamente, amor. Por ese amor se veía necesitada de rezar que Lothian no tuviera que pagar ningún precio, cada cuanto que podía se preguntaba el destino de los vampiros que morían, si tenían alma ¿A dónde iba? Si no la tenían ¿Qué pasaba? Era sabido que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se trasforma ¿En que se trasformo Lothian ahora que no era físico?

-Te extraño, cariño- le murmuro a la tumba imaginando que era de el. Se levanto y volvió a caminar mirando al cielo que ya estaba oscureciendo casi completamente

-No logro perdonarte, vuelve a mi para poder enojarme contigo como es debido- suspiro y agacho la mirada- No es justo, ahora muerto, por mas que quiera no puedo enojarme contigo. Vaya heroísmo que se te ocurrió cometer- sintió que lo tenia junto a ella y la escuchaba atentamente, sentía que sus ojos escocían por las lagrimas que jamas aparecían- Me enseñaste todo sobre todo, pero jamas me enseñaste a vivir sin ti. 140 años, cariño, y no puedo comprender que no estas aquí, que tengo que vivir…aun no se como andar sin ti- si el estuviera ahí, sabia que la hubiera escuchado en silencio y cuando sus ojos se encontraran vería todo el arrepentimiento del que el era capaz de entregar, tan nítido como cuando ella despertó de su transformación y el creyó que la había condenado pero en realidad, la había salvado. Hubiera escuchado su voz de tenor decir un simple "Lo Siento" entre cortado, fugaz y dolorido del que Lothian era capaz de entregar. Asi era el, tal vez a primera vista era tan frió y distante, inalcanzable; pero para Adunafael, las pocas veces que expresaba su corazón con palabras eran tan palpable que sentirse con el era imposible

-Jugaste con trampa, pequeño truhán- le regaño con ligera sonrisa-Vuelve a mi por favor, Lothian- y a su imagen vino la desesperada carrera por su supervivencia, cuando el la oculto y engaño a los cazadores para que lo siguieran a el, cuando ella le suplico que no la dejara y el la encerró en esa cripta. Y luego, en su interior cuando sintió que el había desaparecido de este mundo. Eran hermanos de sangre, el había bebido de ella y ella de el, era como tratar de separar algo que siempre fue uno. Su relación era simbiótica, y aunque tal ves uno pudiera sobrevivir sin el otro, era casi imposible imaginarlo asi ¿Podría alguien entender, aparte de ellos, lo complejo de su relación?

Cruzo al fin la puerta de entrada del cementerio, ni siquiera se giro a ver.

Pronto los aromas la bombardearon, cientos y cientos de aromas suculentos que la llamaban mientras su garganta le susurraba que era hora de complacerla y su tripas se encogían en común acuerdo ante la idea, sangre.

De acuerdo, bebería esa noche, sus ánimos no estaban para luchar contra la sed. Camino como zombis por las calles del París mientras dejaba a sus instintos escoger el "platillo" del día, el de mejor olor.

Su instinto lo llevo hasta un hombre de unos 30 años con sus ropas de la marina tan blancas que parecían brillar, no le tomo importancia. El típico filtreo, caminar por ahí solas y beber. Sus dientes se encajaron en el cuello del muchacho del cual ni si quiera tomo molestia de ver si era atractivo o no, ni siquiera aquel murmullo que le venia a su mente de las voces quedas que trataban de filtrarse. Un viejo don que por mas que intentaba no lograba pulir. Soltó su presea justo en el momento exacto en el que el chico se desmayo, no se preocupo por nada, sabia que al despertar el chico creería haberlo soñado a causa del exceso de copas, no tenia placer al beber. Simple necesidad.

Suspiro nuevamente, era tan patético dejarse llevar por ese enredijo de sentimientos siempre. Miro hacia el cielo

-A tu salud, Lothian- una leve sonrisa se figuro en su rostro, imaginándolo a el con su manera tan sensual y precisa maestría con la que cazaba. Su gran cuerpo atrayendo a las victimas como la flor carnívora atrae a las moscas. El misterio y la promesa de peligro es lo que siempre hace que los humanos vayan estupidamente, queriendo un poco de adrenalina en su vida.

La sangre nueva en su sistema fue como un antidrepesivo muy eficaz, empezó a ver _todo_ nuevamente como si sus sentidos vampiricos hubieren sido anestesiados y nuevamente activados, causas de la pena. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en la zona baja, cerca del Rió Sena, podía escuchar las tabernas y la música Jazz que ambientaba los lugares, el blues. Oía las futuras riñas y la gente riendo, un hombre que tramaba junto a sus secuaces un robo al banco, una mujer que encaraba a su acosador para que la dejara en paz con su chantaje de acusarla con su esposo, típicas vidas, típicos problemas. Se encamino para recorrer el tramo del río Sena que acariciaba la tierra, necesitaba espacio y la soledad y abandono de aquella zona se lo daría.

-Hiciste conmigo un desastre, Lothian. Jamas debiste abandonarme- y como respuesta sintió aquella punzada, ese tenue dolor, el sentimiento de que algo de ella era arrancado y fundido con el vacío del mundo. Su creador murió y con el un parte de ella. ¿Cómo se podía matar dos partes.


	2. El Vampiro

**_Hola! bueno, Aduna, gracias a ti por que te guste, espero que con este nuevo capitulo no se desbarranque de tus favoritos, la historia es corta, pero bueno, tu regalo no termina con esta como ya dije, traigo otra en mente donde nuestra hermana Kara podra hacer acto de precensia -aunk todavia no es seguro, detalles no afinados n.n'- Bueno te dejo el siguiente cap._**

**_see ya_**

**_y grascias a Ivta que tambien leyo mi historia, y a cualquier otro que lo vaya a hacer, grax!!!_**

**El Vampiro**

-Amigo, Eres Genial- dijo el muchacho gordinflón, sobrepasado por la copas de su primera borrachera, era corto de estatura y casi quedaba colgado del tipo de mas de dos metros de alto al que rodeaba por el cuello. Tenía la nariz y mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y el sudor extra por el alcohol que recorría sus arterias

-Yo lo se, amigo.- Le respondió con tono de sorna el sujeto que lo sostenía sin que su sonrisa divertida se descompusiera ni un ápice, a diferencia de su compañero, tenia un perfecto equilibrio y no necesitaba ayuda para caminar

-En serio que eres genial, Eres mi compadre- canturreo el muchacho arrastrando las palabras y tomando otro trago de su _Beck's _que sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alessandro soltó una risilla, cualquiera que tuviera que soportar a ese muchacho se hubiera hastiado, pero el estaba mas que encantado pues le encantaba divertirse con los humanos. Como el gato que juega con el ratón. Encamino al chico hacia la salida trasera del bar en el que estaban, la luz rojiza que ambientaba el lugar le empezaba a hastiar y su próximo paso requería de privacidad, los compañeros del chico, joven de escuela intermedia que quisieron osar la autoridad, ni siquiera se preocuparon de que su joven y gordinflón amigo saliera con un apuesto rubio por la puerta trasera, ni siquiera voltearon a verle. Si acaso una joven camarera los miro de manera insinuante, predispuesta a ocupar el lugar del chico, sin tener la menor idea de que no serlo, era su salvación. Una vez cubiertos por la oscuridad del callejón el rubio ojiverde no se tomo más preliminares, acorralo contra la pared al chico con sus imponente brazos, ante la acción el chico abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer la cerveza, el hombre alto se inclino hacia el

-No, amigo, yo no soy de esos- le susurro el gordinflón, pero llevando la contra de sus palabras puso sus manos en el duro pecho del hombre que lo acorralaba y en vez de empujarlo, lo aferro por las solapas trayéndolo hacia si. El rostro del hombre dibujo una media sonrisa, definitivamente los años 30' eran de sus épocas favoritas, la gente tratando de fingir rectitud y moral –aunque eso no haya cambiado mucho- y ahora podía encontrar en cualquier sucio barrio a "la crema y nata" de la sociedad y saciarse de su sangre limpia y sin duda, París era tan descarriado como Italia, Verona o Venecia, y podía encontrar cuanto muchachito estupido ansiando un poco de sexo ilícito en cualquier esquina sin mortificarse con tonterías como los típicos filtreos o adulaciones para conseguir que los pubertos sacaran a relucir su recién despierto libido.

Se acerco más al rostro del chico y pudo ver como sus ojos se dilataban ante la preconcepción de la idea y sus labios eran humedecidos por esa brillante y húmeda lengua, esperanzados al juego, si tan solo supiera que _esos_ no eran _sus_ gustos y su meta era otra cosa.

-Chico, yo no soy de esos- repitió el gordinflón al tiempo que se apretujaba al cuerpo del hombre el cual podía sentir como el cuerpo del chico se calentaba de manera lujuriosa

-Ya se que no lo eres- le susurro con voz seductora y termino de cerrar el espacio que los separa, solo que en vez de tomar sus labios se dirigió a su cuello. El joven soltó un jadeo cuando sintió dos pares de navajas enterrarse en su cuello, no fue como en las películas donde dos colmillos de longitudes exageradas aparecían, no, fue cuestión de dos pequeños pero afilados colmillos se enterraban en la carne y el músculo del chico como si se tratara de atravesar un pudín, el efluvio salio por las incisiones y un poco se derramo entre los labios del bebedor. Como es las películas, el chico debió de tratar de salvar su vida, por el contrario, se aferro de la espalda del colosal hombre al tiempo que soltaba otro jadeo y se arrempujaba mas contra su atacante, queriendo que consumiera todo de el. Tal vez por el grado del alcohol o por la sensación de que un hombre tan apuesto como su atacante estuviera aferrando, ni siquiera era conciente de que estaba siendo agredido, sentía más que puro placer. El vampiro se dejo seducir por delicioso elixir mientras una sonrisa triunfal era adornada, como un niño que come su postre favorito; el ligero toque de alcohol ingerido por su victima le daba un extraño sabor a la bebida pero no para hacerla desagradable, si no, placentera.

Hoy había sido su noche; Alcohol, Sangre y Apuestas. Tal vez el alcohol solo lo disfrutara a través de la vena de su victima, pero el juego de caza y atrapa le parecía de alguna forma hilarante cuando se trataba de alguien pasado de copas, eso y que el exceso de copas ayudaba olvidar su presencia en la noche borracheras del que se convertía en victima. Un agotamiento excesivo era síntoma de una tremenda resaca, no vampiros, no terror. Punto malo del nuevo siglo XX, era mas difícil ocultar cuando uno salía a cumplir con los requisitos que la naturaleza pedía, como si los humanos tuvieran también que esconder cuando gustaban de acostarse con animales o comer carne fresca, ¡bah! Patrañas puritistas.

Desencajo los colmillos que mantenían la herida abierta y la sangre coagulando para su beneficio, al tiempo que soltó al chico que cayó inconciente sobre la pared sucia del callejón que olía que ni pensaba enumerar. Sonrió complacido al ver el puchero del chico que empezaba a cantar un ronquido, su cuello tenía solo dos piquetes que mañana se verían como un moretón y el gordinflón podrían alardear de una noche loca con alguna prostituta –ni en sueños se atrevería a revelar a sus amigos su "otro lado"-

El vampiro se reajusto su traje gris que había sido diseñado personalmente por un diseñador famoso cuyo nombre no recordaba, como si le importara la "moda" era tan cambiante como las ideas de los humanos entre lo bueno y lo malo, tomarlo en serio era una perdida de tiempo.

Miro hacia el cielo, a penas había entrado la noche y ya se había divertido con los humanos, aunque, ¿Por qué no buscar alguna chica con la que coronar la noche? Alguna mujer humana no iría mal para esa noche. Salio del callejón con la sonrisa en boca que era típica de el, en su mente sopesaba la idea ¿Venecia? ¿México? ¿Y que tal Canadá? Hmmm, difícil elección, pero definitivamente era hora de cambiar de ambiente. No es que no hubiera visitado ya esos lugares, prácticamente le había dado la vuelta al mundo por lo menos tres veces en lo que llevaba su inmortalidad, pero las cosas iban cambiando, por que no darse otra vuelta haber si los humanos eran capaces de sorprenderlo esta vez con algo, llevaba mas o menos 3 años en París y no es que el idioma enredado de los parisiense –no lo decía por que lo manejara mejor que ellos- le hastiara, pero ya era hora de irse a divertir con otro mas y la estabilidad no era lo suyo, y ni el diablo ni dios juntos lo harían establecerse, primero que viniera el papa y lo consagrara como el santo del sexo a permitirse residir en un solo lugar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la zona mas alejada y oscura; el Río Sena brillaba en tenues colores imperceptibles para cualquier ojo humano, pero los suyos eran deleitados por su magnifica luminiscencia. Tal vez sus pasos lo habías llevado mas lejos de donde debía buscar a alguna concubina con la que deleitarse, de su especie seguro no, aunque no era seguro encontrar alguna hembra disponible por ahí tan fácilmente, sin embargo, buscar en la parte mas oscura de esta zona no era buen comienzo para su plan…o tal vez si.

Ahí, sentada en la orilla de las aguas, estaba la envidia de Afrodita de forma física, y la mejor parte, era de su especie, podía oler el efluvio vampirico a kilómetros.

La hembra estaba sobre un asiento de los que se colocan para los turista, sus piernas gruesas y largas, eran retraídas hacia su pecho, sus brazos que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo era de un tenue color crema con la palidez natural del vampiro y el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro era de un cobrizo que parecía llamear con tonalidades platinas gracias a la luna que lo acariciaba con delicadeza, como si de un tesoro se tratase. Aun con toda belleza, algo que la hacia ver como un ser de otra existencia –y no era precisamente el vestido azul que llevaba- era aquella mirada vacía que sus ojos cafés destellaban al ver sin ningún interés las aguas frente a ella. Mas que nunca deseo tener pincel y carbón para dibujar, el arte gustaba de disfrutarlo, pero definitivamente la paciencia del dibujo no la tenía, aunque aun recordaba el placer que esta le daba. El dibujo que el podría hacer con la imagen que ante sus ojos tenía no se acercaría a lo real, tan distante, tan simple…tan perfecta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí observándola ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Años? No le importaba, seguro podría observar tal belleza por la eternidad, pero una pregunta le susurraba su interior, la clase de preguntas que el nunca se molestaba en responder ¿Qué pasa por la mente de aquella mujer? ¿Qué le aflige? Cerro los ojos y la imagino ante el, dejándolo absorber su belleza mas directamente, sonriéndole, dejándose conquistar. Si de algo podía presumir –como si no tuviera suficiente ya- era de su manera de conquistar, no había mujer humana o inmortal que se le resistiera, incluso los de su mismo genero se veían tentados a mirarle mas de una vez con devoción, no era vanidad, por alguna razón de la naturaleza, su altura y su porte eran suficientes para conquistar el corazón y la voluntad de quien el deseara y deseaba a esa hembra

-Tenia entendido que espiar era de mala educación- oyó la dulce voz de soprano de la mujer en un tono seco y con un deje ofendido, su rostro se había girado a el. ¡Madre mía! Si antes la había considerado hermosa ahora no tenía palabras, sus ojos –que erróneamente había creído cafés- eran dispares, siendo el otro de un verde esmeralda que lo llamaba como si fuera la gema de la vida, sin embargo, su mirada era seca, déspota ¿Acaso no la atraía?

-Es de mala educación, pero no estoy espiando-dijo con una sonrisa irradiante.-Ya que tú, mi querida, sabes perfectamente que te miraba-

-Otro signo de mala educación, Me miras.- dijo seco

-Eres hermosa, no puedo evitarlo-

-¿Eso le dices a todas? No eres muy imaginativo-

-Por el contrario querida, no encontraras ser con una imaginación tan despierta como la mía- ella lo miro sin demostración de sentimientos, sus ojos vagaron una ultima vez al río y se levanto, definitivamente necesitaba pintarla. Ella volvió su vista a el con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tienes mi permiso de pintarme?-era su turno de consternarse

-¿Lees las mentes?- pregunto. Su respuesta dubitativa

-No con precisión, pero la tuya parece tan clara parece que leo un libro cualquiera-

-¿No con precisión?-pregunto hilarante.-Vampireza nueva entonces, cuantos años ¿100? ¿200? ¿50? Si gustas yo te puedo enseñar los placeres de esta especie- por que no había vampireza que se le resistiera, ni siquiera la Madre vampireza de Calcuta, aquella vampira de nombre… ¿Cuál era? ¿Valentina? ¿Eliza? Ni que pudiera recordar, la hembra estaba tan metida en la idea de que la única pasión deseable de la condición era la de beber sangre…hasta que el le enseño que la sangre y el sexo eran tan parecidos que no tenían precio, ni imaginar cuando se trata de ambas tomadas de las manos, cosa que el no sabia, cuando un vampiro bebe sangre de otro es símbolo de entrega total, una parte se hace tuya y le das lo mismo, si existían alguna clase de ritual entre los de su especie que se pareciera al matrimonio, era sin duda la comparición de sangre, claro, exceptuando cuando se trataba de una transformación. El que iba a saber, había trasformado a unas cuantas criaturas por ahí pero sin la mera intención de quedarse al lado de ellas, compañía, excelente prospectos para ser parte de la estirpe de vampiros, solo eso

-Que vulgar y banal eres- le espeto la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar al lado contrario de donde el estaba, pero ni loco la dejaría ir, tan rápido como un parpadeo –incluso mas- el se situó a su lado

-Y me lo dice una vampireza joven, querida, llega a mis años y te dejo criticarme cuanto quieras, pero…hay otras formas para que adquieras experiencia y me encantaría ser tu mentor- y con toda la intensión del mundo el le mando cientos de imágenes de ellos dos juntos en posiciones nada "decorosas" la hembra se paro en seco y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, hubiera jurado que de ser posible se hubiera ruborizado como el jade

-En primera, Eres un…-no termino la frase pero su enojo evidenciaba que seria una palabra para nada agradable.-En segunda, para tu información no soy tan joven como insinúas-

-Pero no superas los 5 siglos, ¿No?- ella bufo y el no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le espeto

-Que es mi deber como vampiro mayor, enseñar a los más jóvenes- volvió a lanzar a la mente de la vampireza las mismas imágenes y ella volvió a abrir los ojos como platos. No era para menos, Adunafael no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de filtreos, sin mencionar que llevaba 160 años sin atravesarse con vampiro alguno, a veces olvidaba que existían otros, para ella siempre era solo Lothian y ella. El le había enseñado que era mejor no cruzarse con otros vampiros, tendían a ser muy agresivos o territoriales y podía ser peligroso, estar con ellos por un tiempo no tenia nada de malo, pero medir tu distancia era la mejor respuesta defensiva ante todo. Además, pocos vampiros habían mostrado interés por ella, el ultimo que recordaba era a Adonis, pero al poco tiempo prescindió de su gusto por ella ¿Qué fue de el? Cierto, encontró un par de compañeras y se estableció en el nuevo continente, recuerda que los había invitado a unírsele y a pesar de que a Lothian y a ella les agradaba aquel vampiro erudito y de buen habla y con tanta hiperactividad que no se le podía ver en un sola cosa a la vez por mas de dos segundos, decidieron rechazar su oferta, cuidar de ti y tu compañero era mucho, y aunque el aquelarre podría ofrecer mayor protección, nunca se sabia cuando este se podía volver en tu contra. Por eso y por mas, Adunafael trataba de alejar a ese rubio vampiro que insistía en caminar a su lado, de la manera mas diplomática posible –si existía-

-Gracias, pero presido de tus "enseñanzas"- sin mencionar que le cohibía la idea de intimidad, nadie había estado en sus sabanas desde, esperen, olviden hacer las cuentas, sabían bien quien era el ultimo –y único- vampiro que había tocado sus sabanas.

Muy a su pesar el vampiro no se rindió tan fácilmente, le sonrió de forma traviesas

-Bueno, si sabes el rictus correcto de presentación, ¿Por qué no lo sigues? No he escuchado tu nombre en ningún momento-

-Es bien sabido que el que acude al primero, debe presentarse antes de esperar presentación-

-En ese caso- tomo la mano de Aduna y la llevo a sus labios, ella no se resistió por la impresión- Alessandro De' Comwrick, no le hagas mucho caso al apellido, lo acabo de inventar.-le sonrió divertido- Y llevo pisando esta tierra aproximadamente 9 siglos- por alguna razón aquella información le _shokeo _eso era el triple de su edad ¿Era posible? Hasta ahora no había conocido vampiro tan viejo, aunque no conocía muchos, oculto rápidamente la impresión que le dio ese dato ante una mascara de indiferencia

-Adunafael Cromwell, tres siglos de inmortalidad- respondió monótona

-Joven. Lo sabia- su tono rebasaba la vanidad y choco a Aduna

-Joven o no, Me disculpo pero prefiero dejarlo- sin detenerse a esperar se lanzo a la carrera esperando perder su rastro. Le chocaba aquello, sin duda se lanzaría a la noche siguiente al la estaciones de trenes a tomar el primero que la llevara lo mas lejos posible de vampiro alguno, no estaba dispuesta a entablar conversación alguna con vampiro que no fuera única y exclusivamente Lothian, y hasta ella sabía que eso era imposible. No supo la distancia exacta que recorrió, se detuvo cuando las luces de la ciudad parecieron tan distantes y la población humana empezaba a escasear para ser suplantada con los bosques y la población animal. Se recostó sobre un gran árbol como si intentara recuperar el aliento, que fastidio estas cosas

-Eres muy lenta, querida- escucho una voz alegre cantar a su lado, giro sobresaltada para encontrarse a el tal Alessandro recostado con tranquilidad sobre uno de los árboles mientras en su cara bailaba una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-Creí que me haría viejo aquí, bueno tu entiendes, no es precisamente que pueda envejecer, pero si morir del aburrimiento esperándote- le volvió a sonreír y aunque no creía mucho en supersticiones y presentimientos, tuvo el claro presentimiento, de que esto seria como tener una astilla clavada en la espina dorsal, molesta, pero imposible de sacar ¿Por qué se lo merecía? Como si el vampiro supiera lo que pensaba un risa divertida se escapo de su labios mientras meneaba la cabeza, de acuerdo, que alguien la amarrara el sujeto comenzaba a exasperarla.


	3. Las Citas

**Tardandome en subir pero aqui al fin. Espero les guste, va lento pero bueno, este capitulo es transitorio y sin embargo, importante. Espero les guste. Sobre todo a Adu, See ya**

**Las Citas**

Estaba impecable, un delicia de vestido color azul celeste con cuello en V que mostraba un poco mas de lo debido de escote y de caída libre, esplendido. Su cabello caía libre como siempre sedoso y con ese brillo que te hacia pensar…en sangre. Su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta principal de ese pequeña casa que consiguió, no que fuera humilde, pero sinceramente, tener una gran mansión para un solo ser inmortal no era buena idea.

Vacilaba ¿Y si mejor se quedaba en casa? Bueno, que estupido seria, sabía que eso no le impediría a "el" venir.

Dos semanas, dos largas semanas viéndolo pegarse a ella como si fueran uña y carne. Le era molesto, definitivamente le era molesto que alguien no quisiera dejarla sola, pero a la vez, estaba agradecida.

Una parte de ella sentía que el seguía a su lado por que estaba enterado de la soledad que su vida poseía y el quería, aunque sea un poco, mantenerla alejada. No es que fuera una ostia de ser, el sabia cuando dejar de parlotear como loco y bromear a no mas poder, sabia como alejarle de la inactividad o simplemente quedarse a su lado y a la vez dejándola sola, lo malo, que el se la pasaba tratando de seducirla. Suspiro cansinamente –aunque fuera ilógico ya que no lo necesitaba- fuera como fuera el no la iba a dejar en paz. Sonrió levemente, los primeros dos días el no se despegaba, incluso cuando ella trato de huir para Bruselas, el la atrapo incluso antes de poder llegar a la estación, para el era el juego del gato y el ratón, donde claramente exponía su superioridad y antigüedad.

Giro la puerta, casi segura que lo hallaría a la entrada de la puerta sonriente, como lo encontraba todas las noches apenas el sol se metía y había suficientes sombras para no exponer su carne, cierto que podía andar al sol, pero aun no tenia poder suficiente para aguantar el sol en su plenitud y no descender varios grados su sed de sangre. Exponerse al sol era cosa de tener que alimentarse más y no quería hacerlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y como adivino –aun cuando ya lo había olido desde mucho antes- ahí estaba, recargado sobre un posted en actitud relajada y con esa gran sonrisa que parecía nunca perder. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela de color café y una camisa blanca que dejaba un poco expuesto su pétreo pecho; su cabello, como siempre, totalmente desordenado –justo como el parecía ser-

-Buenas noches, Mina-

-Cállate, Drácula- le espeto con fingida molestia al tiempo que el levantaba los brazos y ponía las manos en formas de garras y hacia un fingido rugido en muestra de sus colmillos, sin poderlo evitar, ella sonrió. Aunque lo evitase con fuerza, disfrutaba de su presencia, el sabia tanto o mas que ella y le proporcionaba una extensa platica del tema que el eligiera, lo mejor, nunca preguntaba sobre su pasado. Tampoco hablaban o remarcaban lo que ellos eran, ambos eran muy concientes de lo que eran y darle vueltas y vueltas a un solo asunto, era tedioso para mentes tan activas y con tiempo de sobra para pensar. Bajo por los cuatro escalones que tenia su casa y antes de llegar el ya le ofrecía el brazo para guiarla, lo acepto sin remordimiento.

-¿Cómo te va?- pregunto el cortes

-Igual que ayer, y el día anterior a este y el día anterior a este…y lo sabes. Aguantando a un tipo que no entiende la indirecta "aléjate"- el asintió serio

-Entonces debe irte genial por que el no entienda y puedas gozar de su presencia- ella bufo

-Gozar no seria exactamente la palabra que yo utilizaría-

-Claro- contesto otra vez con fingida seriedad.- para poder hacer uso de la palabra, tendríamos que…-

-Basta- dijo seca adivinando sus palabras y sintiendo un dejo de pudor. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio

-¿Dónde iremos hoy?- pregunto curiosa al ver que caminaban sin sentido fijo, solo caminando, el se encogió de hombros

-Donde quiera que nos lleven los pasos-

-¿y si no es un lugar grato?- se reprendió a si misma al oírse tan inocente y despistada, el sonrió divertido

-Creo que es imposible, cualquier lugar es grato si vienes conmigo-

-Ególatra-

-Sincero, querida, sincero-

-No me llames asi- parecía niña haciendo un berrinchito y el se rió, esa risa que tanto le gustaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pasos vagaron hasta uno de los muchos museos de los que Paris disponía, curioso, pero parecía que nunca se agotaban de los museos y expocisiones del lugar. Aquel edificio estaba decorado en estilo grecorromano y pintado en tonalidades blancas, las cuales eran contrastadas por las cortinas rojas que adornaba cada ventanal. Los cuadros cuidadosamente organizados para los ojos del espectador

-Goya…El Aquelarre- leyó, Adunafael la placa que estaba debajo de un cuadro oscuro, donde un grupo de gente se cerraba en círculo alrededor de un cuerpo humanoide con cabeza de chivo y pesuñas por manos

-Impresionante, ¿no? El pintor supo exactamente como usar los colores- Aduna solo se encogió de hombros. Ante aquel gesto el vampiro rubio la miro inquisidor no tubo más que explicarse

-No soy fanática del arte- trato de ser simple ante su confesión, pero los ojos del vampiro exigían mas detalles- Bueno, el arte es la ultima cosa por la que me he interesado, es demasiado irrealista y bello para mi-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Pues…El arte presenta varias facetas del humano, pero todo se resume a bello e irreal, a sueños inalcanzable o a su total ignorancia- miro de nuevo el cuadro con aire pensativo-Esta por ejemplo, muestra la ignorancia con la que los humanos tienden a vanagloriar lo que es ajeno a ellos, pero ¿son capaces de comprenderlo? Yo creo que no, en cuanto se presente ante su puerta, mas aya de las finas líneas de un dibujo, olvidaran la belleza por el horror-

-Acabas de insinuar que todo es belleza, ahora te contradices-

-Por que asi es como lo ven los humanos, la belleza, plasmada por que es solo eso…plasmar, pero no son capaces de vivirla mas que por imágenes y letras, por que para ellos, la belleza, es irreal-

-Entonces tú eres irreal ya que te presentas ante ellos como algo absolutamente bello-

-Y en secreto me temen, por que no me limito a estar plasmada en el lienzo-

-Juzgas muy fuerte al arte- se giro para mirarla de frente y ella lo imito. Lentamente, con sumo cuidado levanto su mano y acaricio la piel de porcelana de la joven-Hermosa y exquisita…si tanto desean los mortales…déjame complacerlos-

-¿Complacerlos, tu?- pregunto curiosa, una parte de ella se sentía incomoda por permitir aquel contacto tan intimo

-Creo que me expresado mal, no me interesa complacer a los humanos, pero si ello me ayuda como pretexto a complacer mi propio deseo- sus ojos la penetraban como dos dagas- déjame pintarte, plasmarte en el lienzo en el que los mortales te quieren y a la vez déjame complacer mi deseo de delinear tu cuerpo con mis manos, aunque sea a través del pincel y lápiz- su voz era un hechizo que la seducía y sus ojos la atrapaban ¿Acaso un vampiro podía caer en el encanto de otro?

-¿Pintas?- su voz ronca por el trance en el que caía ante su presencia tenia una nota de sorpresa, el sonrió divertido

-Soy un amante, querida, un amante en muchos sentidos que se entrega con pasión y para mi no hay mayor pasión, aparte de las carnales, que la que el arte presenta- el gran cuerpo de Alessandro se inclino hacia ella, sus ojos devorando los suaves labios de ella. Adunafael se tenso, dividida en dos. Una deseaba con fervor ese contacto, el cuerpo de alguien mas cerca; deseo…siempre los seres sentían deseo por ella, lo que ella realmente quería permitir era el roce de otra piel con la suya, pero ¿Cómo? Solo a un ser se lo había permitido y todavía se consideraba muy casta ante la idea. Alessandro siempre trataba de conquistarla, de llevarla mas lejos de lo que ella podía a imaginar y lo peor, que ella lo consideraba ¿Podría dejar que alguien mas a parte de Lothian la tocara? ¿Lothian se lo permitiría?

El se acerco apenas unos centímetros y con suma delicadeza acaricio sus labios mientras soltaba un suspiro, llenando el olfato de la vampireza con un su esencia, lo deseaba. Todo su cuerpo se erizo ante el leve contacto, su cuerpo se quedo estancada, como si de ese momento en adelante, cada movimiento que ella pudiera imaginar, dependiera de la voluntad de el. Para los ojos ajenas, los mortales que compartían esa habitación, y mas, ese momento intimo –a pesar de los ideales de la época- no solo creían invadir la escena, si no que sentían que estaban ante un suceso que rebasaba sus ideales, todos veían a dos ángeles compartiendo su amor, y todos ahí, era muy impuros para poder presenciarlo. Botticelli se revolcaba en su tumba por no poder plasmar en su lienzo imagen tal.

Fue un roce sencillo, tierno y erótico. Ambas manos acunando el rostro de ella, por su parte, Adunafael solo era capaz de quedarse quieta mientras se sostenía por los codos de el. Su respiración era lenta, somnífera. El beso, la caricia fue cortada. Se alejo lentamente de ella sin soltar su rostro, en el de el, una sonrisa de suficiencia era plasmada.

-Delicioso Elixir- susurro. Se incorporo totalmente y empezó a caminar- Vayámonos de aquí, el arte sirve para relajarme, pero relajación no necesito, me exaspera. – Empezó a caminar para la salida con Adunafael colgada a su brazo, apenas y siendo capaz de seguir sus pasos, demasiado embelesada para reaccionar.

El Bar _Araimis _estaba alumbrada por luces destellantes en azul y rojo, las paredes pintadas en oscuro –para variar- y cuadros de barcos decorando, con un gran cuadro de la torre Eiffel nocturna decorando la parte de atrás de la barra. Adunafael estaba sentada en un privado alejado de la gente, no se había alimentado pero aun no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo aunque, no había que tentar a la suerte.

Alessandro camino entre el gentío con una botella verde sostenida entre sus manos. Y dos copas

-¿Gustas?-pregunto sonriente, Aduna enarco una cejas

-¿Vino? No podemos beber eso-

-Ja…Poder, odio que me digan lo que según puedo y no puedo hacer. Por mi, lo único que no puedo es lo que aun no se inventa- sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se la tendió a Adunafael y, olvidándose de la otra copa, bebió directo de la botella con un sonrisa triunfal

-Estas loco…-acerco la copa a su nariz y de pronto noto el olor extraño

-¿Planeas que nadie se de cuenta que esto lleva sangre?- pregunto con sarcasmo, el se rio

-Bloody Mary edición vampiro- dijo burlón- es mas practico y el vino mantiene caliente la sangre por mas tiempo, además nadie sufre por la sangre- Adunafael enarco mas la cejas con escepticismo

-¿De donde sacaste la sangre?- el se rió

-Bueno, es mejor que tener al tipo aquí con la garganta abierta, mas cómodo para mi y para el sujeto- meneo la cabeza con escepticismo

-Estas loco-

-Solo por ti, querida, solo por ti- se rió mas cuando ella se limito a beber de la copa, en ese momento una mujer de cabellera negra y curvas demasiado pronunciadas paso junto a ellos y Adunafael se atraganto con los pensamientos que vio de ella

-Mi dios…- lo miro a el con los ojos como plato y luego a la mujer-Tu…- un índice de enojo corrió por su pecho

-Vieja amistad…- siempre pasaba eso y ya Alessandro ignoraba. Ciertamente desde que estaban juntos Adunafael podía leer mejor los pensamientos e ideas de la gente, extrañamente, los de el era los mas fáciles de leer, desde el primer momento estuvieron en su mente como si el fuera el canal exacta que estaba intentando sintonizar por años.

-Podrías al menos llevarme a donde no tenga que oírlas-

-No tengo la culpa de ser imposible de olvidar- bufo exasperada y lo ignoro, prestando atención a las demás. 7 mujeres pensando en el y odiándola a ella, una pensando que es la de en turno, otra planeando arruinar la cita…Cita, como si esto se pudiera considerar una. Un sujeto alto entro en ese momento

-Hablando de viejos amigos. Acaba de llegar uno- espeto burlaba al tipo que se encaminaba a ellos. Sin necesidad de verlo, Alessandro reconoció el aroma de alcohol barato y pescado.

-Mal perdedor-

-Viene a cobrar la vieja cuenta-

-No la hay, el perdió con un full contra una flor imperial. Te lo digo, mal perdedor, como si le doliera pagar-

-Le duele- en ese momento el sujeto toco el hombro del vampiro. Y Aduna escucho la voz mental de Alessandro _"Hora de la fiesta" _


	4. Placeres

**_Bueno, aqui siguiente capitulo, previendo que es el penultimo, pero pondre un Prologo. Aduna, hermana, espero que haya sido de tu agrado por que en lo personal yo lo disfrute, aqui entre nos, este es mi capitulo favorito, cierto que los capitulos son cortos. Y las cosas son "rapidas" sin muchos reveces, pero creo que la vida no siempre debe ser un caos para el amor, bueno...con ciertos detalles. Por cierto, aqui al fin te rindes xD espero te guste, sinceramente yo no pude imaginar mejor forma de hacerlo. See ya en PE_**

**Placeres**

-hey tu, niño chulo- llamo el hombre con voz ronca, incluso con la distancia que separaba a la vampireza del grandulón ella pudo detectar el aroma a ginebra barata, aunque por supuesto, su sensible olfato ayudo en mucho. Asqueroso, pensó ella.

-No puede ser-murmuro al oír el nuevo pensamiento del tipo, miro molesta a Alessandro-No solo ganaste la apuesta, si no que te llevaste a su novia también- La conversación que ambos mantenían era a tal velocidad que cualquier oído mortal que estaba ahí era sordo ante ella. El encogimiento de hombros que recibió como respuesta fue igual de imperceptible.

-La chica esta predispuesta, y era mi trofeo. La verdad la joven tenía muchas buenas ideas para…-

-Basta- la voz tajante de Adunafael era un reflejo del enojo que sentía en ese momento-Suficiente tengo con la linda ilustración mental que me dan todas tus amigas aquí, como para que tu las adornes mas- espeto

-Te estoy hablando a ti, rubiecito- interrumpió el hombre que seguía ignorante de la plática al tiempo que hacia mas presión con sus dedos en el hombro del vampiro en un intento de engendrar dolor, pero Alessandro apenas y se molestaba en sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro.

-Por favor, no ve que estoy con una dama- hablo con voz cortes, pero Adunafael podía leer claramente que su idea era encender más los ánimos para una prometedora pelea

-No me importa tu fulana, tu me debes dinero- Adunafael se ofendió ante la forma en que fue mencionada, lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de Alessandro. En un rápido movimiento y demasiado elegante como para verse vulgar, el vampiro se levanto y se giro a encarar al hombre, que asustado dio un paso atrás.

-Arreglaremos cualquier malentendido- hablo con voz letal- pero primero discúlpese con la dama por la ofensa que acaba de hacer- ciertamente, ella se sintió apenada por la forma en que el estaba defendiendo su honor. Dio una cabeceada alrededor de los pensamientos de los demás. Las admiradoras de Alessandro estaban deseosas de ver a su "encanto" limpiar el piso con el grandulón, realmente pocas –solo las nuevas enamoradas- estaban preocupadas por la seguridad del lindo rostro, las demás habían visto muchas veces en acción a Alessandro como para preocuparse por su seguridad. Por su parte los hombres esperaban que por fin le dieran su merecido por que ya tenían suficiente de el, otros empezaban a hacer sus apuestas mentales, la mayoría por el grandulón, ignorantes.

-Tiene una navaja en el bolsillo y cinco hombres de aquí son amigos suyos que esperan para ayudarlo, mas tres mas afuera- susurro Adunafael rápido y bajo, en un intento de ayuda al vampiro, alcanzo a oír como el vampiro se burlaba en su mente _"Como si una navaja y ocho hombres me hicieran sudar"_ Bufo molesta por el ego de el, pero se reservo su comentario- Solo intento ayudarte a salvar tu pellejo.

-¿Me cuidas mi botella, querida? En eso ayudarías mucho- le contesto tranquilo. Toda aquella conversación se hizo en un tiempo tan corto que nadie lo noto.

-Yo no tengo por que disculparme con tu puta. Págame mis 800, desgraciado.- El enojo de Alessandro llego al olfato de Aduna, tan rápido que por un momento creyó que lo había soñado. El golpe de Alessandro fue tan sorpresivo y rápido que cuando todos captaron la idea del golpe –incluso el agredido- el hombre se encontraba en el piso con el labio partido

-Discúlpate, o me veré forzado a darle tus viseras a los perros, y no soy tan cruel para hacer que los pobres animales sufran de una infección estomacal-

-Maldito infeliz- escupió el hombre al tiempo que sacaba su navaja de su espalda y envestía contra el vampiro, este, simplemente se hizo a un lado como un torero que juega con el toro antes del gran final. El hombre se sorprendió

-Cobarde, pelea- No importaba lo bien que supiera que era tonto hacerlo, ella estaba realmente preocupada por Alessandro, sentía su pecho contraerse. Recordó que nunca antes tubo que preocuparse por estas cosas con Lothian, el jamas recorría a la violencia a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o, al menos eso hacia en su presencia. Todo vampiro busca acción, toda acción mueve al vampiro, aun asi no dejaban nunca su mascara humana, y su honor no le permitía a Lothian dejar que su compañera lo observara pelear. Que tan diferentes eran Alessandro y Lothian.

El hombre se lanzo contra Alessandro pero este hizo un rápido movimiento, tomando el brazo que extendía el hombre hacia delante, y girando para luego hacerlo soportar su pesa sobre la espalda y lanzarlo al piso, quitándole la navaja en el proceso, el hombre pego un chillido de dolor acompañado de la risilla divertida de Alessandro. Jugo con la navaja en su mano antes de ensartarla en el piso justo al lado de la cabeza del hombre.

-Discúlpate con la dama- exigió una vez más, el hombre que temblaba no respondió

-Cuidado- hablo Adunafael antes de que los demás hombres se lanzaran contra el y los otros tres que estaban afuera entraran por la puerta, azotando esta en el proceso y rompiendo el cristal que esta tenia. Hubo gritos de las damas al tiempo que todos los hombres, prendidos por la euforia por la pelea se lanzaran, el objetivo principal, el vampiro pero equivocándose en el jaleo haciendo a todo ser movible en objetivo. El barman saco un bat de debajo de la barra y se lanzo a la pelea, las mujeres salieron corriendo por la puerta, una de las meseras tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía. Todos se movieron, excepto Adunafael, que se mantuvo lo mas quieta posible en su lugar, mientras veía como Alessandro con una sonrisa triunfal repartir golpes bien calculados a todo el que le atacaba. Por alguna extraña razón que no entendió en ese momento, tomo la botella que contenía vino y sangre de la mesa y la abrazo contra su pecho, comprendió que era un movimiento estupido, pero aun asi no lograba soltarla. Una parte de ella, calculo la idea como su intento de retenerse ahí y no juntarse a la pelea, no era cosa de las damas y el se hubiera ofendido de que si quiera lo intentara, pero su instinto se lo pedía, era después de todo, un vampiro. La pelea termino más rápido de lo que empezó y Alessandro estaba mas que resplandeciente mientras era el único de pie, unos caídos por su mano, otros por pelear como locos sin sentido, todos gimiendo de dolor o inconcientes. La sangre y las botellas y vasos rotos, incluso el atrezo del bar, adornaban la escena de la pelea, ambos vampiros podían oír perfectamente las sirenas de la patrulla a la distancia, pero los humanos –al menos los concientes- aun no podían. Alessandro se sacudió y acomodo la ropa que tenia un poco de sangre, camino con facilidad y gracia entre los humanos hasta que encontró su objetivo, tirado boca abajo, lo tomo del pelo y le alzo el rostro. Hablo con voz tranquila, sin índice de cansancio y hasta un tono divertido

-Ahora, se amable y discúlpate con la dama- el hombre gimió y el jalo el cabello que sostenía entre sus manos con mas fuerza

-Lo. Lo siento- hablo en apenas un susurro antes de quedar inconciente, Alessandro lo soltó sin remordimiento con la fuerza en que la cabeza inconciente se dejo caer. Alessandro camino tranquilo hacia su acompañante sin inmutar su sonrisa, una vez a su lado le extendió la mano y ella la tomo con el ceño fruncido. Aun asi le entrego su botella.

-Gracias querida- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo. Ambos caminaron hasta la barra, donde estaba la asustada mesera que había llamado a la policía y un hombre mayor que en ningún momento había participado en la pelea –cosa que ninguno de los dos vampiros lo noto- pero tampoco había salido huyendo. El hombre se veía débil e inofensivo pero todavía quedaban resquicios de que alguna vez fue un hombre fuerte para un humano, Su cabello blanco aun tenia unos lunares negros aunque pocos y sus entradas eran demasiado prominentes a causa de la calvicie. Su piel morena clara estaba llena de arrugas.

-Me disculpo por las molestias-hablo Alessandro sonriente a los dos testigos, el hombre lo miro con sus ojos oscuros en tono indiferente, tenia una cicatriz debajo de su ojos izquierdo, los observo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y beber otro sorbo de su bebida. Alesnado saco algo de su bolso y lo puso sobre la barra.

-Para las reparaciones.-se dirigió a la mesera con un gran fajo de billetes- Y por que nunca estuvimos aquí- inmediatamente un fajo un poco mas grande fue puesto sobre la barra, la mesera que era alta y de cabellos pelirrojos miro con los ojos como platos

-Incluye la propina, dulzura- le guiño el ojo antes de girarse a Adunafael que miraba molesta la escena, le ofreció el brazo y reticente lo tomo, salieron del local. La mayor parte del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, no fue hasta la mitad que Alessandro hablo

-¿Qué pasa, querida?- ella no lo miro

-Fue una mala actuación la que hiciste ahí- hablo molesta

-¿Mala actuación?- dijo divertido- Yo diría excelente-

-Mi maestro jamas hizo ese tipo de demostraciones, a menos que fueran necesarias- espeto

-Fue necesaria, el hombre buscaba pelea y te ofendió en el proceso, no podía permitir eso-

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mi dignidad, pero aun asi, actuaste como un humano sucio busca pleitos, lo cual me pareció desagradable-

-Actué como mi honor me pido que actuara-

-Entonces tu honor es muy bajo-Alessandro comenzó a ofenderse

-¿Asi es como me pagas que me ensucie las manos por tu dignidad?-

-Primero, yo no te lo pedí segundo, no sabia que hubiera cuota- En la calle donde estaban todo era oscuro y no había señales de humanos, Alessandro arrincono en un rápido movimiento a Adunafael contra la pared de uno de los edificios.

-Bueno, no la hay. Pero me gustaría al menos una forma de agradecimiento más calida que tus reproches y tus ofensas a mi honor- espeto en un tono que mezclaba seducción y molestia. Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza los hombros de ella, sin lastimarla, y su boca fue rápida al correr y aborasarce de los labios de ella, trato de empujarlo, pero lo único que lograba era que el beso fuera mas exigente al tiempo que sus deseos le ganaban la razón, no supo el momento exacto en que sus manos, en lugar de empujarlo fuera de su espacio, rodearon su cuello para acercarlo mas. Gimió de placer que el beso le daba y sintió como el vampiro se estremecía ante el sonido. Las manos del vampiro se deslizaron desde los hombros hasta la cintura y la acercaron mas a el. Deseaba más. Soltó sus labios, pero no por eso se alejo, recorrió con la garganta de Adunafael llenándola de caricias proporcionadas por sus labios maestros, al tiempo que ella dio un ronroneo de placer

-Esa es una melodía para mi libido- murmuro cerca de su oído y el aire que sus labios soltaron erizo la piel de ella. El se alejo- Creo que ese es el pago suficiente para mi- le dio un beso rápido-Por ahora-

Adunafael, Reacciono en que su comportamiento no había sido apropiado y se reprendió por eso, pero mas aun, se molesto con el.

-Hay un lugar y momento para cada cosa, ¿Sabes?- el la miro con el ceño fruncido pero la sonrisa lo delataba

-¿Acaso es una invitación?-

-No-

-Hmm…no puedo leer tu pensamiento pero- acerco su nariz hasta su hombro-tu aroma te delata, y en este momento, tu aroma esta tan lleno de deseo que podría volver loco a una jauría de hombres- Ella lo miraba molesta- Tranquila, querida. Mi deseo por ti es mayor que el tuyo por mí. Su voz cambio a seducción- las insto a caminar y ella, reticente, lo siguió. Paso un minuto antes de que se sintiera capaz de hablar.

-Nunca te rindes en tu propósito,¿no? –

-No, hay peleas que debes abandonar, y otras, que tienes que seguir hasta el final-

-Y por que no te rindes ante la idea de llevarme a tus sabanas, esta claro que eso no sucederá y hay miles de humanas, por lo que ya he leído, que desean entrar en ellas…o volver- el rió

-Si, sin duda las hay. Pero, ya veremos cuando estés en ellas, ambos sabemos que es una gran blasfemia decir que no sucederá y que lo deseas-

-Esto no es una competencia- El la detuvo y la hizo encararlo, su rostro serio, como pocas veces lo veía

-Se que no es una competencia.-

-¿Entonces?- el rostro de Alessandro era un mar de emociones, y sus labios se hicieron una línea, tratando de retener lo que quería decir –para variar- y sus pensamientos, tan enredados que ella apenas y comprendía lo que había en ellos. De pronto, el soltó un gruñido de dolor que le llego hasta el alma. Ella lo miro asustada antes de que a su olfato le llegara el claro olor de sangre de vampiro. El se giro, tapándola con su inmenso cuerpo, y pudo ver un tipo de flecha plateada incrustada sobre su hombro derecho. El soltó otro gruñido pero de advertencia

-¡Malditos demonios! Vuelvan al infierno del que se escaparon-por sobre el hombro de Alessandro ella alcanzo a notar que a unos 20 metros de ellos, estaba el mismo hombre del bar, en su mano tenia un tipo de ballesta. Su mente era una hoja blanca que solo contenía una frase _"Matar a los vampiros"_ ella se estremeció, y se molesto de no haberlo notado antes. Alessandro paso su mano por encima de su hombro y quito el arma punzo cortante de su hombro con un ligero gruñido de dolor.

-Esta me la pagas, cazador- y antes de que pudiera verlo, el se lanzo hacia delante, tomo del cuello al hombre y lo alzo en el aire; el anciano tubo tiempo de lanzar otra flecha que dio de lleno en el estomago del vampiro que soltó otro gruñido, sus ojos totalmente negros. Apretó más el frágil cuello del hombre; el anciano soltó un gemido antes de dejar caer el arma. Alessandro tomo la otra flecha y la saco.

-Malditos impuros, fuera del reino del salvador- dijo entre gemidos. Alessandro se burlo con una voz diferente, llena de maldad

-Salúdame a tu salvador, de mi parte.- sin remordimiento, tomo las dos flechas y las hincó en el pecho del anciano que soltó un grito antes de quedar flácido en el aire, sostenido solo por el brazo del vampiro, la sangre escurría por la herida donde las armas traspasaban el cuerpo del hombre como si fuera una brocheta. Lo dejo caer.

Cuando se giro, Adunafael estaba impactada por los ojos negros e inexpresivos de Alessandro. Ella sabia bien que significaba, aunque contadas veces la había visto, el estaba mas que furioso, y deseaba sangre, no solo eso, cumplió con una acción fundamental para la naturaleza sádica del vampiro, traer la muerte. No importaba cuanto uno quisiera comportarse en su alimentación o cuanta conciencia tuviera, cuando su bestia interior salía, nada de lógica, nada del bien y mal se colaban en su irracionalidad, solo la muerte. Una parte de ella estaba escéptica, no comprendía que ella, el y cualquier otro vampiro se pudiera ver asi –aunque pocos vampiros había conocido- incluso no se imaginaba a Lothian de esa manera, a pesar de que siempre supo que había sido demasiado despiadada con tus victimas en un principio; otra parte de ella estaba asustada de que ella fuera su próxima victima.

-Vamonos, nunca están solos- dijo al fin, con una voz tan tranquila que le sorprendió a ella, le extendió la mano y en un veloz movimiento el se acerco y la tomo.

No hubo lógica en sus pensamientos ni quiso pensarlo mucho, simplemente lo llevo a su pequeña casa y lo metió entre sus sabanas mientras le quitaba la camisa. Examino primero la herida de la espalda

-No es tan grave- dijo al ver que la herida comenzaba a cerrar

-No, pero podrías lamerla- contesto en tono divertido

-¿Qué?- su voz refleja sorpresa

-Para que suture más rápido y coagule la sangre-

-Si piensas que yo-

-¿Acaso tienes alguna moralidad contra eso?- pregunto burlón

-No, pero…-

-Vamos Adunafael, a menos que quieras que mañana me devore a más de cinco humanos para reponer la sangre pérdida- la miro por sobre su hombro serio- No se tu, querida, pero a mi no me gusta matar mas de lo necesario, ahora te pido, que lamas mis heridas para contener la sangre- suspiro rendida y se acerco lentamente a la herida. Su argumento había sido valido y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Solo una vez había hecho eso, y había sido en el cuerpo ya muerto de Lothian, su intento desesperado por hacerlo volver antes de que los cazadores volvieran con las antorchas para quemarlo. La sangre, sabia muy diferente. Esta no tenía ni la contextura ni el sabor de la sangre humana, ni siquiera saciaba su sed, sin embargo, le causaba una clase de placer morboso. Lamió con premeditada lentitud al tiempo que saboreaba y sentía como debajo de su lengua el proceso de curación, que ya era acelerado, terminaba en un segundo y la sangre se secaba y era limpiaba con su saliva. Lo empujo hacia la cama al tiempo que se recostaba a su lado y comenzaba a lamer la herida del estomago, con la misma lentitud que con la anterior. La parte interior de sus piernas se estremeció cuando oyó un leve suspiro erótico de los labios de el, al tiempo que Alessandro colocaba una mano sobre sus cabellos y los acariciaba.

Sus manos tomaron voluntad propia, acariciaron y delinearon los exquisitos músculos, demasiados marcados sobre su pecho, que eran imposibles de ignorar.

-Tienes razón- dijo con voz ronca y seductora Alessandro

-Sobre que- dijo sin alejar su rostro de su cuerpo, la herida ya no estaba. El puso su mano sobre su coronilla y descendió hasta la espalda media de ella, haciendo que su piel vibrara

-Jamas te meteré en mis sabanas- La empujo con sumo cuidado incitándola a ponerse encima de el, acerco el rostro de ella a el de el-Por que tu ya me metiste a las tuyas- Y la beso. La seducción, el calor, el deseo; no tenían comparación ante esto. Alessandro te podía dar lo mejor de dos mundos. Primero la ternura y suavidad al avanzar y después, el desborde y locura que te hacían satisfacer las necesidades mas primitivas. No espero a ser lento al desvestirla, simplemente le arranco la ropa para poder apreciar su piel suave y blanca en la oscuridad, para cualquier mortal, hubiera sido tocar la belleza a ciegas, el ojos inhumano de Alessandro lo bendigo de tal manera que el no se perdió ni una sola parte de ella. Por su parte, ella se tomo su tiempo para desvestirlo, hacia tiempo que no se permitía tales placeres, y jamas los sintió –sin querer menos preciar a Lothian- de la manera en que Alessandro estaba haciendo que fuera. El acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo, como un ciego que delinea una escultura, su voz en la oscuridad

-Tan hermosa, tan inocente- canto con la voz seductora. Inocente, ella pudo ver claramente que era asi, como el la veía, y que no había cosa que adorase mas que eso, el la estaba idolatrando en su mente, para su propio asombro y para el de ella. Beso sus labios, indago con su lengua el interior de ellos y fue bienvenido mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ella no terminaba de estremecerse, sus manos, totalmente electrizadas acariciaban los suaves músculos de sus espaldas y bajaban con precisada lentitud, el gimió. Alessandro ocupo sus labios en besas su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos que hicieran que comenzara a ronronear, descendió lentamente, y ella se arqueo en petición de mas. No había más racionalidad, ella lo deseaba. Su entrepierna parecía arder –a contradicción de su naturaleza fría- y sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas de el, empujándolo a entrar, pero no lo hizo. Beso sus pechos y mordisqueo, antes de subir y volver a devorar sus labios, la miro con los ojos ardientes en deseo

-¿Lo deseas, querida?- la palabra, querida, la dijo en un tono tan diferente al normal, que sin ser percatado para ninguno de los dos, tomaba un significado para los dos-¿Realmente lo deseas, querida?- volvió a insistir con la pregunta, increíblemente, el quería que estuviera segura de aquello, no como en cualquier otra ocasión, no como por lo general hacia con sus compañeras de cama, el deseaba que en ningún momento, después de este, cambiara de opinión

-Si, amor, lo deseo- su voz era tan llena de erotismo que ni ella misma la reconoció y sus palabras, tan sueltas y reales que no parecían planeadas o premeditas, aun asi, llenas de veracidad. Plenitud, totalidad, pasión y amor. Una o la otra, jamas ambas. Sin embargo, este acto llevo de todo, se sintió de todo, sorprendiendo a ambos participantes de formas que ni su tan larga existencia o conocimiento los había precavido nunca. El tiempo se hizo una ilusión mal planeada para la mortalidad, para la muestra del transcurrir de la vida, ahora ajena para los dos inmortales, como nunca había sido en su perpetuidad.

Recostados sobre la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo como sus cuerpos les avisaban de un próximo amanecer. Sentían una clase de letargo y paz que nunca habían sentido. No hablaban como si temieran romper al encanto, sin embargo, Alessandro, conciente del don de Adunafael y como actuaba sobre el, le mandaba conversación, palabras, sentimientos e imágenes a la mente de la vampireza, en respuesta recibía susurros, caricias o leves risas. Como si siempre hubiera sido asi. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo, al captar.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Alessandro a la presencia del vampiro que estaba en la entrada de la puerta, esperando una invitación.

-Encontraron su cuerpo, y sus compañeros están molestos, pensé en advertirles-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Oliver, vampiro desde hace 15 años, a su servicio- su voz sonaba a la de un vendedor que promociona su producto. Alessandro le mando la pregunta a Adunafael por su mente.

-Dice la verdad, y ellos vienen para aca-

-¿Cómo supieron donde estamos?-ella trato de leer el pensamiento

-El no sabe- susurro de forma que solo Alessandro pudiera escuchar

-Chicos, se que están ocupados, pero tenemos que irnos- _"¿Confiamos en el?"_ le pregunto Alessandro en su mente. Ella reviso más de una vez su mente, no encontrando mucho

-Por ahora, si. No estoy segura- Se vistieron cambiaron y bajaron para encontrarse en la puerta con un chico de no mas de 17 años, delgado y cabellera negra; sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel blanca.

-Presentaciones luego, síganme- no muy confiada, Alessandro lo hizo, sin soltar a Adunafael. Si, el chico se veía inocente, pero el sabía de sobra, que no por eso debía confiar. Adunafael se sostenía de la mano de el, mientras su mente trataba de seguir los pensamientos de Oliver por cualquier cambio de pensamiento que los pusiera en peligro. Ambos sabían que desde el momento en que decidieron seguirlo estaban arriesgándose de más, pero ambos sabían de lo que eran capaces los cazadores._ "Ningún vampiro se ayuda entre si, y el se tomo la molestia de ir hasta nosotros, mantén la guardia alta, querida"_ ella hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para afirmar, sin que fuera notado por el joven vampiro.


	5. La Pelea

**Y que creen! error de escritora, un capitulo mas para el final. Adu Felix Xumple!! sorry por la tardanza (culpa a mi "querido" maestro de ingles) mira que me siento apenada, pero aki esta al fin. y te dare un capi mas antes del gran adios**

**Disfrutala, hermana.**

**La Pelea**

Corrieron alrededor de 8 Km. Hasta llegar a el otro lado de la ciudad. El amanecer ya pintaba colores pardos en el cielo, y las estrellas se iban difuminando una por una, como si de un espectáculo ensayado fuera.

Al fin, el tal Oliver se detuvo, en lo que parecía una casa abandonada, tal ves residuos del tiempo y las adversidades. Parecía que el fuego había sido invitado indeseado alguna ves en sus entrañas, las paredes ennegrecidas lo demostraban de sobra, sin embargo, esa no parecía ser la razón de su deterioro. Los insto entrar por la desvencijada puerta.

-Disculpen la mediocridad de mi guarida, como dije, no hace mucho que me acabo de trasformar y aun no reúno el dinero necesario para subsistir- Alessandro se encogió de hombros en un intento de desinterés mientras sus ojos vagaban, vigilantes alrededor de la zona, mientras otra parte de el no perdía de vista al anfitrión y una tercera estaba pendiente de Aduna, quien no se soltaba de su mano, para su sorpresa, la chica temblaba brevemente. Los tres pasaron el umbral de la casa, para encontrarse un perfecto y acogedor escondite, con las cosas poco necesarias para la comodidad del vampiro. El vampiro, llego a un destartalado sillón y se tumbo

-Siéntanse cómodos y en confianza-

-Gracias-dijo Aduna, con voz increíblemente seductora-pero, lastimablemente como tu sabes, interrumpiste cierto, asunto con mi compañero y me encantaría terminarlo, asi que prefiero retirarme- parecía tranquila, pero para alguien tan observador como Alessandro –y que a pesar del "poco" tiempo ya la conocía de sobra- sabia que estaba mas que tensa y deseosa de salir. Oliver se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada

-Adelante, pueden irse, pero el sol esta por salir y no parece que vaya a ser un día nublado-

-Sabremos movernos- sentencio un poco mas retadora. En un intento de averiguar algo, Alessandro la atrajo a el abrazándola por los hombros al tiempo que susurraba _"¿Qué lees?"_ en la mente de la vampireza. Ella se acerco a su cuello, en un intento de parecer un poco vulgar y seductora –para su sorpresa una muy excelente actuación- le beso de forma lasciva el cuello y se dio camino hasta su oído, a pesar de que el objetivo era otro, el no pudo mas que evitar sentir lujuria por ella

-El esconde algo, leo a medias sus pensamientos y los desvía cada vez que parece que va al punto- susurro tan rápido y quedo que apenas y el mismo pudo entenderle, de sobra saber que el tal Oliver no lo habría ni notado. La actitud despreocupada del vampiro se lo confirmo. _"¿Trama algo?"_ pregunto mentalmente, ella tomo su mano y la entrelazo y con su dedo pulgar hizo círculos en su mano, pareciendo una simple caricia, pero para el fue un claro, "no lo se" bien disfrazado. _"Sigue viendo. si ves algo, avisa" _ella parpadeo una sola vez, y en su expresión se vio sorprendida de que el le hubiera entendido sin palabras. Ambos estaban mas que sorprendidos de la perfecta comunicación en la falta de palabras.

-Por favor, les invito a quedarse; en la tarde, cuando el sol amene, podrán irse, si gustan. Pero me encantaría gozar de un poco de compañía, hace tiempo que no tengo a los de mi raza tan cerca-

-¿tu creador?- dijo con tono despreocupado Alessandro mientras caminaba al otro asiento raído que había aun sin soltar la mano de Aduna, ni siquiera cuando se sentó la dejo lejos, sentándola en su regazo y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, en un gesto no solo posesivo si no protector. Oliver se encogió de hombros

-Tal ves con su nueva creación, después de no cumplir sus expectativas me abandono a mi suerte, que chasco me lleve al saber que el sol no me mataba, rápidamente, claro. Y que el sueño diurno y los ataúdes eran una blasfemia- sonrió brevemente y ambos se vieron forzados a hacerlo, las sonrisa de Alessandro parecía mas natural que la de Aduna.

-¿Y como subsistes?- pregunto, Aduna vio claramente la intención de Alessandro de sacarle sus pensamientos mas profundos, para que ella pudiera examinarlos. Un pensamiento vago por la mente del vampiro, y ella, antes de que el Oliver se diera cuenta, hizo un gesto de recostarse sobre el pecho de Alessandro y acunar su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, en una acción puramente inocente. Cerro los ojos, pero sus labios se volvieron a mover con tal rapidez y en el mismo susurro de antes.

-El lo sabe, sabe de mí- dijo simplemente, pero su sorpresa no cabía. Jamas llamo la atención en su mundo, de hecho, pocos vampiros sabían de ella y Lothian había sido lo bastante precavido de esconder su don "especial" para cualquiera, que aunque aun tenia muchas astillas, se moldeaba bien si era necesario."_¿Estas segura?_" pregunto Alessandro, en lo que parecía su nuevo modo de comunicarse. Ella le beso el cuello, parecía simple entrega de amor de compañeros, pero fue su nueva forma de asentir –para que los constantes movimientos repetitivos no se notaran- el le acaricio el brazo de forma tranquilizadora, como si quisiera proporcionarle calor, mientras que le susurraba en su mente que se tranquilizara. Todo eso Oliver no lo noto, se notaba su exagerada juventud y confianza.

-Bueno, bebo aquí y aya. Y de dinero no me preocupo mucho, como podrán ver-hizo un gesto con las manos que abarco el lugar- Aun no veo la necesidad de emplearlo y conservarlo-se encogió de hombros, simplemente.

-¿Llevas 15 años? Como vampiro- pregunto Alessandro

-Si, y tenía 17 cuando me transformaron, creo que si continuara siendo humano tendría unos….32 años mortales- comento meditabundo. Sonrió débilmente

-¿Aceptaste tu transformación o fue obligada?-

-Vaya, pues- medito- teóricamente acepte, la mujer me pintaba un mundo fuera de la esclavitud y no lo pensé mucho, simplemente acepte-sonrió y después de eso hubo unos minutos de silencio, antes de que Alessandro sonriera despreciativo

-¿sabes lo que me causa curiosidad?- pregunto hilarante, al tiempo que abraza mas fuerte a Aduna. Oliver lo miro interrogativo y con cierto desconcierto en su mente

-Primero que nada, que te hayas ofrecido tan amablemente a ayudarnos, cuando ningún vampiro tiende ha hacerlo-

-Soy la excepción a la regla- respondió cortante, la sonrisa de Alessandro se hizo mas evidente

-Aun no termino- Oliver pareció desconcertado y le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera

-Segundo, que a pesar de nunca habernos visto. No he escuchado que hagas una sola pregunta sobre nosotros o nuestra procedencia- El joven vampiro abrió los ojos en un expresión de desconcierto, un segundo después, Adunafael se levantaba de un brinco de el regazo de un sorprendido Alessandro al tiempo que señalaba con un dedo a el Joven. Su voz y su cuerpo destilaban ira

-¡Tu, maldito bastardo!-

-Adunafael- le reprendió Alessandro cauteloso, al tiempo que la retenía cerca de el, mas preocupado por ella que por el otro vampiro. Ella se soltó y lo encaro

-Nos vendió, esto es una maldita trampa- espetó molesta

-¿O tu crees?- pregunto con sarcasmo Alessandro. Miro al otro vampiro-Mi pregunta, Oliver, y sobra decir que si no respondes con la verdad te desgarre pieza por pieza una y otra vez hasta que tu mismo decidas lanzarte al fuego. ¿Por qué?- sus ojos eran calculadores y fríos, la amenaza implícita de ellos reforzaba de sobra la de sus palabras. El vampiro trato de hablar pero estaba más que trabado en la sorpresa. Adunafael fue la que dijo

-Los cazadores tienen a su compañera y lo amenazaron con matarla si no me entregaba-

-¿Por qué a nosotros?- Aduna miro con burla a Alessandro

-¿No oíste bien? Los cazadores me buscan a _mí,_ explícitamente a _mí,_ _tú eres el extra_- el orgullo de Alessandro fue tocado

-¿Por qué?-pregunto en un siseo

-El no lo sabe- miro al estupefacto vampiro que aun no salía de su asombro, con sus ojos llenos de ira

-Vamonos- Alessandro tomo a Adunafael y trato de caminar por la puerta, pero antes de poder cruzarla, Oliver se interpuso en su camino. Ambos lo miraron con odio

-Será mejor que te quites- ordeno Alessandro. El otro vampiro no se inmuto y había decisión en sus ojos

-No puedo- a pesar de su porte orgulloso, su voz estaba cargada con un ligero timbre de dolor

-¿Qué no maduras?- le espeto Aduna- En estos momentos, Lilian, esta muerta- dijo, refiriéndose a la compañera de Oliver- Ellos solo te utilizaron, y te espera el mismo final, pero yo no pienso quedarme a ver, asi que quítate-

-Mientes, solo quieres que me quite-de los labios de Adunafael empezó a nacer un gruñido mientras trataba de pasar por sobre Alessandro quien se interponía entre los dos. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella aun sentía aquel pánico al recordar la muerte de Lothian, y este se había disparado al sentir el _deja vú_ acercándose aceleradamente.

-Muy bien, esclavo- espeto una voz ronca y fuerte. Detrás de Oliver, apareció un vampiro, tan alto como Alessandro y de musculatura exagerada, no había nada atractivo en aquel vampiro. Pasaba alrededor de los 50 años a la hora de su transformación. Sus ojos café dorados contrastaban con su escasa cabellera negra con tintes blancos. Su cuerpo marcaba las arrugas perpetuas, no había elegancia alguna en el, era osco y torpe. Y había tanta maldad en el que era visible hasta para un ciego. Al oír aquella voz, Oliver se tenso, pero después de un segundo de vacilación, se giro a encarar a aquel hombre. Reticente a su orgullo hizo una reverencia

-He cumplido con mi parte, Alfred-

-Y que lo digas- durante esa platica, Alessandro sintió tensarse a Adunafael, pero pendiente de los movimientos alrededor, dudo en girar a verla. Se dio cuenta que era rodeados por cinco humanos, cosa fácil. Lo único difícil seria el vampiro de nombre Alfred.

–Solo que tengo un pequeño inconveniente- dijo-Ahora, ya no me eres útil- Oliver lo miro sorprendido

-Pero usted dijo…-

-Si, dije que te reuniría con tu compañera- en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió al joven vampiro, el tal Alfred desenfundo una espada y se la clavo al vampiro en el centro del pecho con una risa divertida-Y asi lo hago- susurro entre risas.

Adunafael vio como el vampiro giraba su cabeza y los veía por sobre su hombro, mientras susurraba en su mente un "Lo siento" antes de que el otro vampiro le cortara la cabeza, y los otros humanos incendiaran –en un movimiento mas que ensayado- los restos de Oliver. Por alguna razón, ella sintió lastima y furia por el pobre vampiro, sin duda, una parte de ella se identificaba, ella también hubiera sido torpe y caído en esa trampa en los tiempos en que Lothian estaba a su lado, y hubiera muerto igual. Aunque la idea le tentó…en algún momento.

El vampiro, Alfred. Limpio con tranquilidad la espada, y miro a Aduna con una mirada llena de crueldad

-Hola, de nuevo, dulzura- su sonrisa era asquerosa. Adunafael, sorprendida por un segundo, reacciono en aquello que su instinto le había alertado en cuanto vio y oyó esa voz, aquello que su parte conciente había dejado prácticamente al olvido. La ira contenida por 140 años renació, y lleno el ambiente con una descarga de puro odio

-¡TU!- grito, al tiempo que su cuerpo se agazapaba listo para atacar, un rugido brotando de sus fauces. Alessandro la detuvo, mientras Alfred se burlaba

-Que dulce, me recuerdas. Yo también te recuerdo, dulzura- La sonrisa de Alfred era despreciativa. Adunafael no hacia más que pelearse en el agarre de Alessandro. Su boca estaba llena de saliva, deseosa de alcanzar su presa, sus ojos dos oscuros carbones que no tenían pizca de realidad o razonamiento. Alessandro, por suerte, tenía la ventaja de ser más grande y fuerte que ella, aunque le estaba costando.

-¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en el maldito infierno!- o ella debió haberlo mandado, en lugar de hacer lo que según ella, Lothian hubiera deseado. Alfred, se rió irónico.

-Demonio infernal, tu eres la única que merece pudrirse ahí- ella solo alcanzo a rugir, al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona aparecía en Alessandro intentando aun retenerla y queriendo comprender que pasaba –aunque ya tenía una mínima idea-

-Es curioso que digas eso, cuando eres exactamente lo mismo que nosotros- Alfred lo fulmino con la mirada por un segundo para después seguir observando con diversión a la vampireza que se retorcía en el agarre del vampiro, contesto la pregunta, como si hubiera sido ella la que la hizo.

-Soy un hombre muy responsable, sobre todo en mi trabajo. Y tu muñeca, eres mi único trabajo pendiente. Te supiste esconder bien durante casi siglo y medio. Y me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de ser extremista y caer en esto tan bajo, con tal de cumplir con mi deber de limpiar la tierra santa de nuestro señor, de la plaga de demonios que son ustedes- la risa se le seco en los labios- Si no fuera por aquel estupido demonio que te protegió con uñas y dientes. Pero logre al menos acabar con el-lo ultimo lo termino con su sonrisa sádica. Adunafael parecía mas tranquila, ya no forcejeaba, pero estaba estática, con los brazos a ambos lados y la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Sin dudas aquellos era superficial, la calma antes de la tormenta; sus ojos, si eran tan negros como la brea y tan bestiales como los de un depredador, listo para devorar a su precia. No quitaba la vista de encima. Alessandro aun la sostenía por la cintura, sintiendo su propio enojo crecer dentro de si. Ciertamente era raro que uno permaneciera con su creador, más lo que lo hacían, era por que le profesaban algo tan grande que superaba la eternidad al lado de alguien. Tal vez Adunafael nunca hubiera hablado abiertamente de su creador. Pero sabia, que en los momentos de silencio, ella lo recordaba. Sabía aquel ser estaba presente en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, y en cada una de sus formas. El notaba el amor de Adunafael por aquel ser que el desconocía –y a pesar de la punzada de celos que eso ocasionaba- sabía que una parte de ella, seguía perdida en los tiempos que solo eran, maestro y alumna. Padre e hija.

-Te matare- hablo con voz seca, casi un rugido. Tan segura de si misma como el odio por aquel ser se lo permitía. Alessandro no quería que fuera asi. Sabia de lo que ella era capaz, sin embargo, ante la idea de que ella peleara, le causaba un escozor en sus entrañas que lo obligaban a protegerla. Alfred se rió. Toda aquella escena era observada por los demás cazadores, unos miraban retadores, otros, sudaban por los nervios de estar ante aquellos seres que eran capaces de destrozarlos con un simple movimiento de su mano.

-Yo te matare a ti, querida. Te devolveré al infierno de donde nunca debiste salir…a ambos- en un rápido movimiento se lanzo contra los dos, Alessandro, preocupado mas por Adunafael, se giro, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de ella. El primer golpe lo recibió de lleno en su espalda. El grito de el fue tan desgarrador que llego a Adunafael como el peor de los lamentos, su objetivo, su sed de matar se desvanecieron.

-Alessandro…tu-

-Querida, Cállate y Lárgate de aquí-ordeno con voz tranquila pese al dolor. Ella alcanzo a ver como Alfred retrocedía y los humanos se acercaban a incendiar al herido.

-No debiste de protegerme…-susurro rápido, el rió divertido

-Lo recordare para la próxima- un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de su labio, la herida era profunda, pero ella sabía que no moriría, a menos que las llamas terminaran el trabajo de el objeto cortante. Algo dentro de ella se encendió, el recuerdo, la repetición. Ella siendo protegida, el ser que necesita a su lado, muriendo. El ciclo de soledad regenerándose para que ella se pueda volver a atormentar por lo que no hizo, por lo que quiso hacer, pero no pudo. No, no esta vez. En su mente, no solo protegió a Alessandro, se reivindico con Lothian. Antes de que la chispa fuera encendida o el combustible lanzado hacia ellos. Ella había matado a tres cazadores. Poco le importo su idea de no matar a humanos. Cuestión de supervivencia. Simple cuestión de supervivencia. Cuando los dos restantes notaron que sus compañeros yacían decapitados o desmembrados a su lado se sorprendieron. Alessandro, herido, se sorprendió al reaccionar lo que pasaba

-Adunafael, lárgate de aquí- ella lo miro con los ojos negros que mostraban la fiera dentro de ella. Una sonrisa despiadada mezclada con burla se presento ante ella.

-Solo cállate-todo el peligro que nunca había dejado mostrar, estaba delante de Alessandro. Ya no era más la joven inocente e racional que siempre estaba. Solo el demonio sediento de sangre. Y de algún modo perverso, le éxito.

Uno de los hombres trato sacar su arma. Adunafael lo miro con la misma sonrisa

-Yo que tú no lo haría-Antes de poder defenderse. La vida de el acabo, y la de su compañero. Salvación, era lo que buscaban. Faltaba uno.


	6. Venganza y Amor

**_Bueno, aqui cumplo con mi parte del trato, hermana xD_**

**_Ah! sorry por la demora (y con PE) pero veran que ando en finales y la escuela apenas y me da un respiro, sin mencionar que mi hermana considera que no debo usar la computadora mas que lo extrictamente necesario -haber como me las arreglo en vaciones- que para tareas...que mola¬¬_**

**_Ademas, que cuando tenia terminado este capi...descubri. que una escena no era justamente como yo la deseaba...y dale a reescribir hasta que quedo decente, espero les guste._**

**_Adu, me tarde en cumplir con el trato. Por que mi "querida" computadora le dio por estarse apagando...me borro parte del archivo!!!!casi la tiro por la ventana y me arranco los cabellos...ahi me vez tratando de hacer que cooperara y ...restaurar el archivo T.T_**

**_pero aqui esta...Disfrutalo hermana!!! (y tambien los demas que leean) Este es el gran final, pero nos falta un prologo...espero les aya gustado...si no...aprieten al Go y diganme hasta de lo que mi perro se va a morir (tengo tres asi que cuentenlos xD) Hermana!!! me aprovecho para decir...quiero mas de "El Linaje de La Sangre" (seee...tambien es promo xD)_**

**_Waaa....seee ya....kises!! xD_**

**Venganza y Amor**

Ella permaneció de pie, imperita. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y su ropa manchada igual. Sus ojos, jamas se quitaron de su objetivo. Lo veía con el odio que aquel le correspondía

-Tu, me debes mucho- murmuro la vampireza hacia el vampiro Alfred-Es hora de que me pagues- Recuerdos, miles de ellos invadieron su mente, alimentaron su odio.

Su Lothian, sonriéndole

_-No temas de mi-hablo con ternura_

_-No tengo miedo-hablo con voz segura, pero su cuerpo temblaba. Sin embargo, no podía regresar sin haberlo complacido, era eso o una tremenda tunda por parte de su dueña, su ama. La mujer que la compro a sus padres por unas cuantas monedas. _

_Aquel hombre le sonrió de manera consoladora_

_-No te haré nada- trato de acercar su gran mano a su rostro, por instinto, ella retrocedió. El bajo la mano, mas dolido que ofendido por aquel despliegue de miedo. Ella se arrepintió, tenia que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera. Sin más preámbulo, manteniendo su condena en su mente, se acerco a aquel inmenso hombre, que pese a las circunstancias, era exquisitamente atractivo. Sus ojos verdes, de alguna forma le recordaban el bosque en el que había crecido, al que quería regresar. Su cabellera negra, la oscuridad donde se sentía segura, el único lugar donde podía estar segura. El la recibió en un abrazo y ella trato de acercarse a sus labios, para su sorpresa el la evito. Observo sus ojos_

_-Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares-observo_

_-¿Son de su desagrado, mi señor?-hablo, odiándose por rebajarse en ser…simple mercancía_

_-No es el color lo que me ha llamado la atención- hablo sereno- Es la forma en que se expresan, decididos, soñadores, pero afligidos. Llevas muchos sentimientos en ellos, querida- bajo la cabeza_

_-Lo único que hay en mis ojos es mi devoción por usted-mentiras bien tratadas que su ama le había enseñado para ganarse las monedas. Con suma delicadeza el tomo su mentón con su gran mano y alzo su rostro, ella vio algo que distaba mucho de ser la mirada de un hombre que quería solo complacerse._

_-Por favor, niña. Deja ese teatrito, me queda más que claro que tú no lo quieres, y no haremos nada, sin embargo. Necesito algo de ti-_

_-lo que usted pida, mi señor-a pesar de sentirse en parte tranquila-pues sabia que no serian noticias que alegraran a su ama- su voz siguió manteniendo ese tono monótono de un sirviente. El frunció el ceño_

_-Eres dulce, eres calida. A pesar de todo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

_-Complacerlo-respondió rápido, lo que le habían enseñado a responder. El negó con la cabeza._

_-No, querida. Hablo en serio. Deja eso. Que es lo que deseas en verdad, con que sueñas. Que esperas-_

_-Yo…- Adunafael se sintió consternada. Nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, ni siquiera ella misma, por lo tanto no sabía la respuesta-no lo se- dijo apenada, el le acaricio el cabello de forma paternal_

_-Si, lo sabes. Dímelo. Que quiere ese corazón tuyo-ella cerro los ojos, arrullada por la suave voz de el. Su mente viajo, como por medio de un encanto, al tiempo que era una niña y veía curiosa, como el sol se escondía y la luna salía, como la oruga entraba a la crisálida y salía convertida en una hermosa mariposa, como el fuego nacía y bailaba aportando calor, tantos conocimientos que deseaba. Recordó también el correr por los bosques, sentirse una mas de aquel mundo, esconderse entre ellos, nadar entres sus ríos_

_-Ser libre y…Quiero saber- murmuró con los ojos cerrados_

_-¿Saber?-repitió intrigado aquel guerrero_

_-Si, saber el nombre de las estrellas, por que el sol se oculta y vuelve a nacer. Saber que tan lejos puedo lanzar una roca antes de que caiga, que hace que las flores crezcan…saber-_

_-Interesante ambición para una joven- ella lo vio a los ojos para después agachar la cabeza_

_-Pero una ambición imposible. Mi lugar es aquí. Complacer a los caballeros hasta que mi cuerpo no les sirva mas, para después pudrirme en vida, hasta que al fin, la dama de la muerte venga y me salve de esto- le dolía, dolía demasiado. No importaba cuantas veces su mente representara aquello, yaciendo con cada hombre que tuviera para pagarla, diciendo que era lo que quería. Dolía más de lo que aceptaba, y no podía escapar, si lo hacía, tan segura como el sol se ocultaba, que su ama iría cobrarse con sus padres y si estos no tenían con que, sus hermanas pagarían el mismo precio que ella. Prefería sufrir ella, ha hacer que la dulce alegría e inocencia de ellas, a pesar de la guerra, se borrara por esta cruel vida._

_-Yo también tengo una ambición, y creo que es tan imposible como la tuya-intrigada por la forma en que aquel caballero la trataba de comprender y sintiendo cierta ternura, pregunto_

_-¿Cuál es?- el acaricio su rostro, ella no se negó._

_-Querida, he visto más de lo que mi alma, si es que aun no la he condenado, pueda soportar. Necesito abandonar esta oscuridad.-_

_-La oscuridad no es mala-_

_-Oh, querida, esta que me abraza cada noche, lo es. Se aferra a mi cada que el crepúsculo cae, y me susurra, que veré miles de ellos, pero aunque aya amaneceres, la oscuridad nunca caerá- la habitación, se hizo mas calidad. Adunafael culpo a la chimenea, pero el calor provenía de aquel ser, a pesar de su tacto frió, trasmitía calor. Cosa ilógica_

_-Entonces aléjala- se sentía tan cómoda en la oscuridad de la que el temía, que no era capaz de entenderlo_

_-No puedo querida, forma parte de mi ser, de mi existencia. Será asi hasta el final de los tiempos- Le extrañaba que usara el termino "mi existencia" en lugar de "mi vida" o que dijera "final de los tiempos" a "el final de mi vida". Antes de pensar que se viera o estuviera mal, ella alargo su brazo y acaricio el fuerte rostro de aquel ser, su piel era suave como el mármol_

_-No, no es asi. Tú eres libre, tú puedes tener lo que yo quiero. Disfrútalo entonces. Hazlo por los dos- el hombre rió_

_-Chiquilla inocente. Ojala fuera fácil, ojala entendieras- ella se enojo_

_-Lo entiendo, tu no quieres soltar las ataduras con las que yo fervientemente lucho, tu te aferras a ellas, mientras yo escapo, ese es el asunto- un haz de furia cruzo los ojos de el_

_-¿No escapo?-_

_-No, no lo haces-_

_-Claro que lo hago, lucho con su yugo. Pero la oscuridad es más fuerte, y la soledad la inmuniza ante mis intentos desesperados-_

_-¿Es cosa de soledad?-pregunto-Entonces, deshazte de ella. Aya quien te acompañe en la oscuridad-dudo por un segundo, pero las palabras se amontonaron en su labio- Yo misma, te ayudare. Ven a mí cuantas veces quieras. Eres bueno, lo veo. A pesar de todo veo luz en ti.¿Quieres alejar la soledad? Entonces ven a mi cuantas veces sea necesario para alejar la soledad y la oscuridad- lo abrazo. Era extraño, había estado nerviosa por este encuentro y ahora, no parecía querer alejarse de aquel hombre que la protegía con su sola presencia. El la abrazo más hacia si, sus ojos llenos de fervor. Hubo un espacio en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, midiendo el valor de cada uno_

_-No querida, no puedo ir a ti. Seria huir-medito- Mejor, ven tu a mi. Te daré la libertad y todo lo que quieras. A cambio, se mi salvación- no lo pensó, no lo dudo. Ni siquiera vio ventajas y desventajas. Simplemente asintió-_

_-Seré tu salvación, si tú eres la mía-_

_-Cambio justo de entrega-_

_-Amor-el sonrió. Le gustaba la palabra._

_-Amor-dijo y se inclino hacia la calida piel de ella, donde su cuello lo esperaba para alimentarlo, donde el pulso le hablaba. _

_Cuando aquellos colmillos se clavaron, ella no sintió miedo ni sorpresa. Fue como haberlo sabido siempre, como haberlo esperado. Solo lo abrazo y lo dejo beber. Una especie de calor la inundo. Y al tiempo que ese calor la llenaba, se lo transmitía a el, esperando que la llama alejara la oscuridad cruel de Lothian._

_Sintió su propia oscuridad abrazarla, sin embargo, no estaba asustada. Sintió a Lothian, el gran guerrero, abrazándola aun, sosteniéndola. Y aunque sus labios absorbían con fervor, escucho el suave susurro de su voz __**"no pasar nada, amor".**_

_Acabo todo, se sintió recostada entre los brazos de el, cuando escucho la voz de su ama._

_-¿Qué hace con ella?- espeto-Es mía-_

_-Ya no, la tomo como mía- la voz, llena de una posesión, que en vez de ofenderla, la llenaron de alegría. Era suya pero no como posesión, era suya por que el la quería, le amaba._

_-Pague mucho por ella- lo sintió moverse, y luego el ruido de algo pesado al caer sobre una mesa de madera_

_-ahí hay dinero suficiente como para alegrar a todo un pueblo. Cubre la cuota- No oyó nada mas, sintió el frió de el aire, sintió la velocidad, pero estaba sobre una nube __**"Juntos hasta que asi tu lo desees, mi salvación, mi ángel"**__ escucho al caballero murmurar y, le creyó. El la cuidaría, y ella a el. Solo cuestión de verse frente a frente y saber, que ambos eran lo que necesitaban y buscaban._

_Dos noches mas, dos mordidas mas y entregarle su amor por sangre. Fu eso lo que basto para que Lothian la recibiera en su mundo con amor y la llenara de todo cuanto ella deseara, pero sobre todo, amor y protección. Jamas se arrepiento ni dudo, era lo que deseaba._

La primera de muchas noches dulces, la ultima de un futuro que pudo ser tormentoso. Todo lo que Lothian le entrego desde el primer segundo en que la amo aun cuando ella, no pudo protegerlo como quiso, cuando debió. Ya no.

Alimentada por todo aquello, se lanzo.

Sus manos como zarpas, lanzadas hacia delante al tiempo que rugía. Su odio, su fuente de ataque. Alfred fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Ella rozo su cuello con sus manos y un río de sangre salio. Manchándola a ella de la sangre de su enemigo al tiempo que una sonrisa aterradora aparecía en sus dulces labios. Estaba lejos de ser la chica dulce y pacifica. Un monstruo de verdad.

Alfred soltó un grito desgarrador, el dolor fue inmensurable, su garganta chorreaba, pero no lo detuvo

-Maldita zorra-murmuro, mientras su cuerpo se bañaba en su propia sangre. Se lanzo hacia delante y le dio un golpe de lleno a ella que la hizo caer hacia atrás, su labio sangrando. Apenas intento levantarse cuando su enemigo se lanzo sobre ella, la acorralo en el piso e inmovilizo con su gran cuerpo el de Adunafael, ella luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

Se lanzo contra su cuello pero ella logro safarse y logro protegerse con el brazo izquierdo, aun asi, los colmillos de Alfred se hincaron en la piel de ella. Profirió un gruñido de dolor.

Las manos de Alfred trataban de retenerla en su lugar, al tiempo que la herían.

Y desapareció.

Adunafael tardo un minuto en reaccionar, y no fue hasta que comprendió de donde salía aquel desgarrador grito. Se incorporo, para ver delante de ella, a Alessandro protegiéndola. Veía su espalda, y aunque la herida había parecido querer curarse, el nuevo movimiento estaba retardando eso. Si, la herida no lo mataba, pero lo estaba dejando muy débil, sin contar la perdida de sangre.

-Déjame que te diga algo- lo oyó decir, su voz completamente diferente, llena de odio y amenaza- Jamas debiste subestimarme, pero por sobre todo…Jamas debiste atreverte a tocar a Adunafael en mi presencia- soltó una risa siniestra- Eso lo pagaras-

Alessandro se lanzo contra Alfred, este, se quedo petrificado en su lugar por la increíble velocidad con la que su nuevo adversario se lanzo contra el. Ese segundo de sorpresa le basto a Alessandro, quien tomo de los hombros a su contrincante y lo lanzo contra el duro muro de pared, el cual los acogió con un temblor y la amenaza de caerse en pedazos, cosas que ambos podrían con un simple movimiento de su brazo, pero la intención de Alessandro era esa, acorralar a su enemigo contra la pared. Alfred se debatió en el abrazo de Alessandro, pero como era de suponer, los siglos de experiencia que tenia el rubio sobrepasaban por creces al de aquel cazador.

Ciertamente, esa experiencia hubiera ayudado a Alfred a morir rápidamente, pero el enojo de Alessandro jugaba en su contra. No solo era el hecho de que había herido a Adunafael en sus narices, si no que, por su culpa; ella había cargado con un dolor por mas de 140 años, eso para el era imperdonable, quien osara lastimarla física o sentimentalmente, moriría en sus manos.

Si, era muy raro que uno se quedara al lado de su creador. Pero, igualmente era rara una transformación. Tal ves por su complicado proceso, esta solo se realizaba estrictamente cuando había algún sentimiento de por medio. A Alessandro le constaba, que aun cuando uno no siempre se quedaba con su creador, los sentimientos que albergaban siempre era potentes por aquel que los había traído al mundo oscuro, ya fuera amor y odio –aunque para el, no eran muy diferente el uno del otro- por mas que uno quisiera, uno nunca podría ser indiferente ante la presencia de su creador. Le constaba a el, que a pesar de que su creadora lo había repudiado, por otro, el aun albergaba con cariño a la ojiazul, Leila. Y lo haría siempre.

No era de esperar menos de Adunafael, que sabia, el incluso sabia el momento exacto en que la mente de la vampireza viajaba hacia los años al lado de su creador y el dolor de su perdida, por aquel rostro que para el, era la expresión máxima de dolor, haría pagar al culpable.

Acerco su perfecto rostro con una sonrisa aterradora contra el vampiro que se sacudía en un intento de soltarse, sus ojos empezaba a proclamar miedo y eso complacía a Alessandro.

Una de sus manos se guió hasta el hombro de Alfred y apretó con toda su fueras, aun a pesar de los gritos de terror, escucho el suave crujido de los huesos contra su agarre, empezó a halar. El grito de su contrincante se hizo más potente mientras la dura piel cedía contra la fuerza de Alessandro, la piel desgarrándose era la suave música para sus oídos, acompañada de los desgarradores aullidos de Alfred. Al fin el brazo cedió y cayó seco contra el piso, la sangre burbujeo de la herida.

Alfred se dio un respiro en la agonía para mirar con odio a su enemigo, sus dientes trataron de alcanzarlo pero de un sonoro golpe en su mandíbula Alessandro lo dejo atrás.

-Esa, Fue por mi amada- ni el mismo tomo conciencia de sus palabras.-Este, por su Creador- Con total lentitud alzo su mano hasta donde estaba el hombro cercenado, aun tenia tiempo antes de que el brazo empezara a reaccionar a la auto regeneración, el brazo caído luchaba por buscar su conexión al cuerpo del vampiro, retorciéndose en el piso. Alessandro coloco la manos por sobre la herida a modo de garras, y empezó a arrastrar su uñas –tan afiladas como cuchillas- contra la piel del hombro y a descender de manera diagonal por su pecho; haciendo surcos sobre la piel y la ropa del vampiro, mas sangre siendo derramada mientras el sonreía y su mirada era la de un demonio disfrutando de la lenta y tortuosa masacre de su victima que luchaba por liberarse a la agonía que era sometida.

Adunafael, que aun no salía de su asombro. Miraba horrorizada lo que Alessandro hacia. Del amante tierno y pasional que había visto ya no quedaba nada y si era cierto que deseaba vengarse de Alfred, cada grito de agonía lanzado al aire por el vampiro, se calaba hasta el centro de su ser como un tormento. Ella jamas había sido participe de una pelea y jamas había visto tal acto despiadado –Lothian siempre la protegió de cosas asi- sus quijada se dejo caer, no podía creer que fuera Alessandro el que estuviera haciendo eso, y por ella.

El vampiro seductor, el que se la pasaba de bar en bar, de apuesta en apuesta. Siendo asi de cruel. El que la hacia reír y la entretenía con horas de divertida charla. El que la había besado y acariciado con tal sutileza.

Y a pesar del horror que su parte racional le obliga a sentir, no hizo nada por acabar con aquello, dentro de ella, un ser se regocijaba de placer, dentro de ella, había una parte que disfruta viendo como Alessandro lo hacia y le excitaba mas aun la idea, que lo hacia por ella y no quería que parara. Si fuera otro vampiro la victima, tal vez lo consideraría, pero no cuando era Alfred.

-Maldito engendro-siseo Alfred en medio de sus alaridos- Aunque yo muera, habrá quien acaba contigo y tu furcia- La sonrisa de Alessandro se ensancho mientras tomaba la quijada inferior y enterraba sus garras

-Hablas mucho…y aun no gritas lo suficiente- y antes de darle tiempo a decir algo, halo de la quijada y el chasquido que se oyó hubiera calada los huesos del más valiente, y de ser contrario, el último grito de Alfred si lo hizo.

Alessandro estaba bañado de sangre, y hubiera continuado, por los dioses que deseaba continuar con eso. Pero Adunafael llamo su atención.

-Alessandro- a pesar de que no la miro, supo que toda su atención estaba en ella, con voz monótona hablo-Acaba con el. Ya. Por favor-vio como el asentía levemente, mientras arrancaba una de las piernas de Alfred, era la misma imagen de un niño arrancándole las alas a un insecto, mil veces aumentada.

Antes de Que Alfred terminara con su grito, Alessandro se movió y tomo uno de los tanques de gasolina que tenían los muertos y lo vertió sobre el vampiro, y en un tiempo record prendió fuego sobre este. El fuego se prendió rápido y comido las carnes de Alfred en un tiempo corto, ya que el cuerpo de los vampiros eran demasiado flamables.

Alessandro vio con satisfacción reducirse el cuerpo del vampiro en nada más que polvo.

Por su parte, Adunafael se quedo tirada en el piso observando este. A pesar del gozo que sentía, una parte de ella, sufría.

Su pecho se contrajo, recordando al vampiro que la amo por tanto tiempo. Aunque sonara ilógico, ahora que el causante de su muerte había desaparecido, sentía que ya no había nada que la atara al dulce recuerdo de aquel vampiro de mirada de bosques e infinita sabiduría. Sin embargo, descubrió otro sentimiento dentro, uno que la estaba sanando, lentamente, tanto, que no había reparado ante el hasta el momento en que el causante de este, termino de fulminar a Alfred.

No lo había visto, no había asumido que estaba ahí, pero, amaba a Alessandro.

Su impertinente intromisión en su vida, la forma en que silenciosamente la reconfortaba, en que la distraía del dolor, en que la sanaba.

Y ahora, la forma en que la había protegido; la forma en que se había hecho pagar a aquel ser por el dolor que le infligió, por separarla del su creador, de amante, de su mentor.

No era de ella negar sentimientos que poseía, por eso, no iba a negar en ese momento. Que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Alessandro y que no había sido una decisión de momento, este se había insertado dentro de si, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio con su sonrisa despreocupada y este creció dentro de si a lo largo de los días. Ella no lo vio claramente, pero si lo sintió, ahora era imposible negarlo, aun cuando la forma de Alessandro, tan libre y sin ataduras, la mandara lejos de el. Aun asi lo amaría.

Su rostro fue alzado con suave lentitud y obligada a ver, no se asusto, desde el momento mismo en que esa piel entro en contacto con ella, sintió una calma infinita que le dijo exactamente quien era.

La sonrisa de Alessandro era tan amplia y brillante, que al instante le causo que ella le correspondiera con una igual

-No luchas mal para ser principiante-le dijo, divertido-Y no te ves tan mal asi- ella hizo un mohín

-Ya quisieras, soy buena en lo que hago y no me ensucie tanto como tu-el hizo un gesto de fingida ofensa

-Es simplemente, querida, que me encanta meterme de lleno en mi trabajo. Además, no digo que seas buena, me consta que en lo que haces…eres magnifica.-Ella sintió un bochorno de vergüenza al sentir el doble sentido de sus palabras. El se rió divertido.

-Cuida tus palabras o serás mi próximo contrincante-Alessandro solo un sonoro gemido de placer

-Me encantaría ser tu contrincante, amor- le acaricio la mejilla-Pero en una pelea más suculenta y que su cuadrilátero es una suave cama-

-Ja, ¿Y crees que tú lograrías llevarme a una cama otra vez?-

-Bueno, por lo general tu eres el que me lleva- se encogió de hombros-pero no me importa que escojas otro ambiente, me acodo igual donde sea para ese tipo de peleas, incluso el piso me parece buen lugar de combate- le dio un suave besos para acallar su respuesta.

Las heridas y golpes de Aduna, había sanado casi por completo. Pero Alessandro no pudo evitar lamer la sangre que había quedado bajo su labio, ante aquel acto ella vibro de placer. El empezó ha hacer un dulce recorrido de besos con sus labios sobre el mentón de ella.

Antes de que el continuara ella se separo.

-Para tu carro, Don Juan-

-Me degradas, amor- ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo hizo girarse sobre si mientras le arrancaba la camisa

-Adoro cuando eres agresiva-

-Enfría un poco tu humor, necesito ver tu herida-contesto cortante. Reviso la herida, la cual aun sangraba por un pequeño orificio, pues la pelea no le había permitido sanar bien, pero lo estaba logrando.

Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, ella se acerco a esta al tiempo que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de Alessandro, sintió como las manos de el retenían su abrazo sobre su pecho al tiempo que lo escucho suspirar de satisfacción.

Ella empezó a lamer la herida.

-Comienzo a creer que te gusta hacer eso, querida, no es que me queje, pero tal ves podamos tomar otras alternativas en las que yo no tenga que verme con un objeto punzo cortante- concentrada en lo que hacia, solo alcanzo a soltar un bufido molesto que lo hizo reír a el.

Cuando al fin termino, ella trato de alejarse, pero el no se lo permitió, se giro sobre el abrazo de ella.

Ella se sintió cohibida, al ver en los ojos de el no solo lasciva, si no que una infinita gratitud y… ¿amor?

-Gracias por curarme-su voz era un arrulló tierno y sensual. Ella negó con la cabeza

-Gracias a ti, por protegerme- el empezó ha hacer una negativa mucho antes de que terminara de hablar

-Haría eso una y mil veces mas de ser necesario, por ti- acaricio su mejilla mientras Adunafael empezaba a sentir cierta vergüenza ante la intimidad de las palabras

-Gracias también…por lo que hiciste, en nombre de mí…en nombre de Lothian- la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre

-Asi que Lothian…-suspiro-No lo conocí pero me hubiera agrado, solo alguien demasiado grande pudo haberse ganado tu amor- ella sonrió triste

-Solo…nos entregamos de igual forma, fuimos la salvación uno del otro…-su voz se fue apagando, el acaricio su rostro

-Me lo contaras, se que lo harás. Cuando este lista, y tengo toda la eternidad para que me lo cuentes.-La beso. Hubo un momento de silencio

-Será mejor que te alimentes, estas débil- el se encogió de hombros y se dispuso para alejarse a cazar, pero ella lo retuvo

-Yo…-dudo- Si no te molesta, puedes beber de mi- Alessandro enarco una ceja

-Resultaste herida-

-Pero no tanto como tu. Puedes beber de mi y después ambos tendremos fuerzas para cazar- ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer –a pesar de que era imposible- el acto de que un vampiro bebiera de otro, era asociado a una unión mas que cordial. Era como el sello de amor y fidelidad. La forma en que se declaraba estar juntos.

El midió su expresión por tiempo interminable, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por el rechazo se apresuro

-No tienes por que…digo, solo…ha…solo para que…digo…no te obliga a nada- al tiempo que lo decía agacho la cabeza, pero antes de poder esconder sus rostro el tomo su mentón y la hizo encararlo. Su voz, lejos de ser burlona, con total seriedad

-¿Lo deseas?-ella se ahogo en los ojos verdes de el, muy diferentes a los de Lothian, estos eran un verde esmeralda que la tranquilizaba. No pudo hacer uso de voz, solo asintió. El sonrió-Lo haré, entonces-pensó que se iba a inclinar directo a su cuello, sin embargo el hizo una parada en sus labios, que devoro con pasión y con dulzura. Y ella le devolvió el beso a igual nivel. A penas se separo empezó a recorrer su mandíbula en una suave caricia dada por sus labios, hasta llegar a su cuello. Dio un suave beso antes de encajar los colmillos y ella gimió de satisfacción. El único que había bebido de ella había sido Lothian, pero ahora, ella se entregaba a Alessandro y lo hacia de manera total, mientras una parte de ella, suplicaba que a través de la sangre que le daba, también fueran mezclados sus sentimientos.

Ella lo abrazo mas hacia si, incitándolo a beber, mientras sus labios besas cada parte de el que estuviera a su alcance, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió los labios de el extenderse en una sonrisa mientras sus brazos la aferraban y acariciaban su espalda.

Un momento en el que se sintió completa, un momento en el que no pensó y no reacciono ante sus miedos, un momento donde fue totalmente sincera

-Te amo- susurro contra su iodo y sintió como el temblaba entre sus brazos, bebió un poco mas antes de separarse.

Creyó que el se alejaría o se burlaría, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de admiración y…alegría.

-Repítelo- murmuro el con un dejo de incredulidad. Ella acaricio su perfecto rostro

-Te amo- tardo un momento en reaccionar. Primero su sonrisa se hizo grande y después le estampo un beso en los labios

-Como yo a ti, mujer- dijo en cuanto se separo-Como yo te amo a ti.-

La felicidad no entraba en el cuerpo de Adunafael, sintió, como una parte oscura de su vida se esfumaba para entrar en una calida luz. Por primera vez, comprendió lo que Lothian quiso decir, con una oscuridad que te atrapaba y te consumía, hasta que la encontró, hasta que ella fue su salvación en la inmortalidad. Ella lo había tenido desde el principio, y no lo comprendió hasta que se fue. Ahora lo hacia, con Alessandro ante ella, algo que la curaba, alejaba a la oscuridad. El le dio un último beso

-Vamonos- ella asintió feliz-Iremos por tus cosas, debemos movernos rápido, no sabemos si los cazadores en realidad si supieron donde vivías. Después iremos a mi casa-

-¿Y después a donde?- pregunto con un tono inocente y despreocupado mientras empezaban a caminar tomados de las manos

-¿Te gusta viajar en góndola?-

-¿Venecia?- el se encogió de hombros. Adunafael lo miro suspicaz- Se acerca el carnaval- apóstalo ella y lo vio sonreír como un niño descubierto en plena travesura-Ni de broma –

-Vamos cariño, tómalo como una luna de miel-

-¿Y esto no tiene que ver con las miles te turistas que llegan, y el alboroto que hay?- el se carcajeo

-Sirven para la caza-

-¿A que tipo de caza te refieres?-

-Me ofendes querida, yo jamas haría eso-

-¿Y con "eso" a que te refieres?- el sonrió conciliador

-A que no necesito estar filtrando con humanas-

-No, y las cientos de cabezas que he tenido que leer no…- la interrumpió

-Pero yo no las busco, ella vienen a mi. He ahí la diferencia-Ella bufo-Además…Ya no habrá mas ojos que para ti- ella sonrió con un deje de irritación

-Ver para creer- la halo mas hacia el

-Te lo demuestro cuando quieras- hablo en un susurro con su voz mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en el cuelo, justo sobre donde había posado sus colmillos. Que provocaron que ella temblara de la excitación y el riera ante su acción.

Todo fue tan rápido, pero tan real. Que no entro ninguna duda. Estarían juntos siempre.


	7. Epilogo

_**Ya!! por fin el gran adios...bueno ni tanto...Adu, ya heriste mi corazonsito...¿No te gusto el capi final? ...yo creo que no...T.T no recibi ni una sola review tuya sobre el...GOMENE!!! si lo hice pesimo...gomen.....en fin, aunk parece k no es de tu agrado...te dejo el epilogo...si tampoco te gusta...gracias por el tomate u.u**_

**_En fin...ya de todas formas veremos a los personajes en PE...si, ya se que me tardo...pero vienen la buenas...vacaciones!!! podre escribir hasta artarme -mision, acabar con mi hermana para que no me quite la pc ¬¬-_**

**_Arios...kisses_**

**Epilogo**

_Cuando se descubre que el tiempo es invariable…_

La habitación se apoderaba de la luz, y a pesar de que el sueño era algo que había abandonado hace mucho, se sentía aletargada por el.

La cama era suave al tacto y las almohadas un placer. Su cuerpo, desnudo, era cubierto por el enredijo de sabanas blancas que ala abrazaban. Con tantos años siendo vampireza, Adunafael no podía soltar la cuerda del pudor, pero eso no era lo importante. Estaba ante el.

A pesar que más de dos metros de distancia los separaba, ella podía sentir sus manos sobre ella. Sus ojos la observaban cada tanto y cuando ambos se veían, Alessandro le sonreía de manera picara.

Ella le devolvía una sonrisa más tímida. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando decidieron quedarse juntos, y sin embargo habían pasado ¿Qué? ¿10? ¿20? ¿100 años?

La verdad casi no le interesaba, estaban juntos y eso es lo que realmente…le alegraba. Aunque en un principio creyó que el la dejaría, era un ser que gustaba de su independencia, después de todo; pero la ha sorprendido hasta ahora, quedándose fielmente a su lado y demostrándole su amor a cada momento que podía –y eran muy frecuentes para su pudor- aunque no tenia objeción alguna.

-Relaja el rostro, amor- le hizo un mohín y el se río. Más no se quejo. Se trataba de concentrar en mantener la mente fría. Pero lo veía, en su mente veía las manos de el trazando su cuerpo sobre el lienzo –mas que por su imaginación, por su poder, el cual siempre mantenía en sintonía con la mente de el- daba igual, podían ser sus ojos, sus labios, las manos o un lápiz que los separaba, ella podía sentir el lugar donde la acariciaba a través del lienzo.

En ese momento, el estaba diseñando con mucha precisión y concentración, el contorno de uno de sus senos y sin poder evitarlo, gimió. El sonrió alardeante de si mismo.

-Amor, relájate- para el era fácil decirlo. No importaba cuan desatrampado era, cuando sus manos tocaban el lienzo, se volvía un ser sumamente concentrado –aun cuando mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo no era lo suyo- la única concentración y devoción que veía cuando estaba dentro de ella. Recordó las palabras de hace mucho tiempo y sonrió, sin duda, como el mismo se había calificado, era un amante tanto en el momento de hacer el amor, como cuando pintaba.

A pesar de que el tenia la capacidad de hacerlas de memoria, siempre le pedía que posara y, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a concebir –o mas bien su pudor- ella siempre aceptaba.

-¡Oh! Aduna pero que hermosa te ves- al escuchar aquella voz, Adunafael instintivamente tomo las sabanas que la protegían y las aferro con fuerza. Cierto que los vampiros casi no poseían pudor o moral –Alguna duda, solo ver a Alessandro- pero definitivamente, ella poseía todo el pudor de una joven mortal, algo que a su compañero y a la nueva invitada, les divertía.

-¿Morinna, podrías darnos un poco de intimidad?-pregunto con voz cohibida, la vampireza rubia apenas y se inmuto. Camino con paso elegante hasta situarse donde estaba Alessandro quien le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa deslumbrante, tan característica de el.

-Buenas Eternidades, Alessandro-

-Buenas Eternidades, querida- La rubia ojiazul hizo un mohín de desprecio, odiaba que usaran el termino "querida" y por eso mismo, Alessandro le llamaba asi. La mirada de Morinna vago por el cuadro que tenia Alessandro ante el, sus ojos, repentinamente, se abrieron de par en par

-¡Oh por Dios, Alessandro!-grito, asuntando a Adunafael mientras el pintor la miraba interrogativo. Ella pudo haber leído la mente de Morinna, pero intentarlo si quiera, le auguraba un buen dolor de cabeza. Adunafael sabía que la mente de Morinna era un autentico enredijo, que podía pensar en un cosa pero decir otra, o pensar en varias a la vez, nunca podría adivinar cual era, de todos sus pensamientos, el correcto. La conocía hacia menos de un año, y se pasaba seguido por la casa –cosa que no le molestaba- pero con ese poco tiempo, había descubierto que tratar de descifrar los pensamientos caóticos de la adivina, eran asunto perdido.

Si, Morinna era todo un oráculo, siempre un paso adelante mientras se situaba en el presente, más que vivir de su pasado, se alimentaba del futuro.

-¿Qué sucede?- se obligo a preguntar después de que la vampireza no hablaba y su rostro mostraba verdadero horror ¿Qué había de mal en la pintura de Alessandro? La reviso una vez mas en la mente de su compañero, pero no vio nada de malo y sabia que el no podía mentirle con sus pensamientos ¿O si?

Morinna señalo la pintura con uno de sus largos y finos dedos mientras conservaba la boca abierta de par en par

-Es…es…-tartamudeo. Alessandro no borraba de sus labios su sonrisa, a la expectativa de lo que diría Morinna- Es…Una pintura de Adunafael-lo ultimo lo revelo con autentica calma que era echada a perder por la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro, Aduna, no supo como sentirse el desconcierto la tomo por sorpresa y al final miro a Morinna quien pintaba un rostro de fingida sorpresa, con reproche. Morinna se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué hice?-

-No fue gracioso-

.-Oh, desde luego que no, Querubín, Es un autentico sacrilegio…Alessandro no hace mas que pintarte…y siempre en paños menores, me sorprende que aun no acudas a los clásicos desnudos, aunque te los recomiendo con tu piel tan linda como la tienes, te aseguro de que…-

-Suficiente, no pienso hablar sobre Mi cuerpo contigo-Morinna se encogió de hombros mientras Alessandro se carcajeaba de la disputa de las dos jóvenes

-Los mejores museos pagarían una fortuna por esto, Alessandro ¿has pensado en venderlos?-

-No lo se, ¿Cuánto crees que paguen?-

-Yo diría que…-

-NI SE ATREVAN A HACER ESO- grito exasperada al tiempo que los dos la veían como dos sus sonrisas llenas de malicia

-¿Ha hacer que, amor?- pregunto con fingido desconcierto, Alessandro

-Sabes de lo que hablo- siseo

-Si fueras más específica…lo sabría-

-Si tú te atreves a vender aunque sea una…-tomo aire para calmarse-juro que no tendrás espacio en mi cama por una semana-el, aun con el lápiz en mano, se toco el pecho como si lo hubieran golpeado de lleno

-Oh…es un golpe bajo querida, me pregunto quien podría…Morinna, querida- Adunafael siseo entre dientes aferrando mas las sabanas. La adivina se rió entre dientes

-Hay, Ale, me encantaría tenerte en mi cama…pero no quiero terminar descuartizada-

-Prometo que valdrá la pena-guiño un ojo a Morinna y esta se rió. Adunafael gruño, sabia que era ilógico ponerse celosa, no por la mención de que Alessandro se metiera en la cama de otra, si no por que fuera de Morinna, la cama de la que se estaba hablando. La vampireza mantenía un voto de celibato desde hace mucho, y para agregar a la cuenta, Alessandro no producía ni la menor atracción en ella –la excepción de un sin fin de candidatas dispuestas a desbarrancarla- lo veía solo como un amigo y nada mas

-Debo advertir que soy exigente-

-Sabré cumplir tus exigencias-En ese momento se levanto Adunafael, y aun desnuda empezó a caminar con altivez alrededor de ellos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Alessandro la apreso entre sus brazos, acercando sus labios a su oreja y mordiéndola levemente, a pesar del enojo, no pudo evitar el escalofrió que su cuerpo tubo en reacción a la caricia, y este se prolongo cuando el le hablo al oído con un voz baja y seductora

-Jamas vendería una sola de tus pinturas, amor, las necesito para mí. Soy el único que tiene el veto de verlas y deleitarse con ellas- el contacto tan intimo le gusto, pero aun estaba conciente de la presencia de Morinna, y retenía su deseo de abalanzarse a el. Se giro en su abrazo y le dio un beso casto

-Lo se- sonrió- Después de todo, no puedes vivir sin estar en mi cama- el se rió

-Bueno, seria una agonía, lo acepto. Pero siempre hay alguna predispuesta a consolarme y darme cobijo entre sus sabanas mientras tú…-

-Quiero ver que eso pase- espeto otra vez molesta a causa de los celos. La beso, como si con ese beso quisiera calmarla, en parte, lo hizo y supo el momento en que su humor desapareció por completo, pues sintió sus labios tensarse en una sonrisa sobre los de ella.

-Tal vez luego- le dio otro beso. Reticente, se separo de el para encarar a morinna, que en ese momento observaba con sumo cuidado la cutícula de sus uñas

-¿A que se debe la visita, Morinna?-

-Nada, nada. Pensé que me extrañarían ya, y me pase a rondar –

-Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que…-

-Oh querida, sabes, creo que has tomado la decisión correcta, es una fantástica idea y ellos podrían ayudarte con los estudios, digo, además no tendrías que esconder tu naturaleza…hmmm, pero no creo que descubras mucho. Oh, y no te preocupes, el cuarto esta excelente-empezó a despotricar

-Morinna-

-Me pregunto, si el nuevo carro que esta a la venta…hmm, además no creo que sea tu color. Ah Alessandro, ese regalo seria fantástico de bienvenida, no te debiste molestar. Aunque bueno-

-Morinna…-

-Oh, y no pienso ponerme ese vestido, Aduna, a veces juro que tienes pésimo gusto, y para la iniciación uno tiene que brillar, además, te diré, que te advertí que el vestido no era de tu talla, pero bueno tu nunca quieres-

-¡Morinna!- al fin, la adivina se cayo con cara sorprendida del grito de Adunafael

-Querida, no debes gritar. Tu bien sabes que no es de damas- tubo que suspirar mientras presiona el puente de su nariz en un intento de tranquilizarse. Alessandro se rió lo cual le provoco que ella lo mirara con odio, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la vampireza rubia

-Querida, recuerda que no todos estamos un paso delante de los hechos, y que mi amada, no puede leerte con precisión el pensamiento. Ve lenta-Morinna lo fulmino con la mirada

-Y tu recuerda, que no me gusta que me llamen "querida" ¿Acaso quieres perder otro carro?- pregunto con inocencia, al tiempo que el bufaba, y Adunafael podía reírse por una ves de la situación, claro que recordaba aquel suceso. La primera vez que a el se le ocurrió llamarla de esa forma, le advirtió que no lo hiciera, sin embargo lo hizo. Al día siguiente, el nuevo carro de Alessandro –un deportivo cuya marca apenas y recordaba- había quedado reducido a trizas delante del pórtico de la casa, el se puso colérico y cuando le pregunto por que lo hizo, se limito a contesta_ "Ale, Solo practicaba origami, dicen que es bueno para el control de temperamento, deberías practicarlo, te hace falta". _El estuvo apunto de echársele encima, pero al captar la risa de Adunafael, el no pudo mas que unirse a esta, aun asi, nunca a dado su brazo a torcer y sigue llamándola asi, ninguno de los dos sabe con exactitud del por que de que ella no guste de ese sobre nombre. Esperan saberlo, a su tiempo.

-Destrúyelo y te hago comprarme dos más-

-Alessandro, pero si ya tienes toda una colección-replico Adunafael

-¿Y?- pregunto con fingido desconcierto y ella no puso hacer más que menear la cabeza. Se giro a Morinna

-Ya, ahora si, habla más claro-

-Mejor revisa tu correo- antes de que ella pudiera girarse hacia donde se colocaba el correo –la mayoría solo cuentas que tenían que pagar pero que ya sus abogados y contadores hacían por ellos- la vampireza, saco de uno de los bolsos de su precioso vestido sastre una carta de papel negro, con el sello de una cruz con una rosa.

Enseguida supo que es, no tubo que abrir el sobre, conocía sobre esa orden

-Rozen Kreutz- hablo en voz baja mientras Alessandro la abraza contra el

-Vamos, Ale, no es nada malo. Solo quieren que se unan a ellos, es muy extraño y todo un honor, pocas veces hacen invitaciones. Pero me reuní con uno de sus integrantes y les hable de ustedes, espero no les moleste-aguardo un minuto antes de contestar su misma duda-desde luego que no les molesta. Ya lo sabía. En fin, quería unirme a ellos, hay ciertas cosas que necesito investigar, sobre todo el uso de mis visiones, ya saben, corregir los defectos, y pensé que a ti te encantaría participar ahí, sus investigación serian un buen hobbie para ti, cariño y a donde vayas tu, va el- señalo con la cabeza a Alessandro.

-Morinna, calla- le pidió Alessandro amablemente, otra vez comenzaba con su monologo interminable, ella lo hizo con un ademán de disculpa en su rostro. Los tres se quedaron callados, y antes de que Adunafael pudiera hacerlo Morinna, hablo.

-Desde luego que les puedo dejar solos. Piénselo. Me gustaría que estuvieran ahí-como siempre, la vampireza un paso adelante. Camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse se giro a verla

-Y prefiero la del ala oeste, es mas grande y no tengo que oír…cosas innecesarias, cierto que…bueno, pero puedo fingir que no oigo…la del ala oeste esta bien y es lila, mi color- dejándolos desconcertados se giro sobre si-

Guardaron silencio, sopesando sus ideas, si, Rozen Kreutz era un gran paso y ella tenía cierta curiosidad, pero ¿Qué opinaba el? Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos contesto

-Si crees que esta bien, te seguiré a donde sea, amor-

-Tienes documentos de Alquimia que nadie ha visto-murmuro, extasiada por el deseo del conocimiento-Oh, y criaturas extintas, oí que hablan sobre los dragones…pero se extinguieron hace tanto-

-¿Dragones, querida?-su tono era de burla- Si quieres saber sobre ellos. Solo pregunta-

-Vamos Alessandro, no tiene nada de malo…y deja de presumir- el se rió

-Ya te dije, si tu lo deseas, yo voy contigo- se agacho para besarle. Y entonces se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Crees que Morinna acepte, vivir con nosotros?- el se rió

-Después de todo su desplante, no piensas a que se refería parte de el- lo pensó un momento

-Oh…claro-

-Extrañare Vancouver –

-Si, yo también. Lo empecé a sentir como un hogar- lo miro, esperando que su pensamiento coincidiera_ "Mi hogar, es donde estas tu"_ pensó el, con deliberada lentitud al tiempo que la besaba otra vez.

-Te amo- dijo jadeante, cuando los besos de el se despegaron para empezar a recorrer su cuello y mas abajo

-Como yo a ti-susurro- Como yo a ti-

Y nuevamente se dejaron llevar por la pasión, que disfrutarían, de aquí, hasta que la eternidad. Sabiendo, que nada los separaría, ni la inexistencia.


End file.
